


Bonds and Becoming

by Quentin_threepwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Cedric Diggory - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Image, Cedric Diggory Lives, Domestic, Eating, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fluff and Angst, Gaining, Gay Albus Severus Potter, Gay Scorpius Malfoy, Gluttony, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Albus Severus Potter, Omega Harry Potter, Omega Verse, Porkish Pixies, Post Mpreg, Post-Hogwarts, Pregnancy, Stuffing, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Weight Gain, fat admiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quentin_threepwood/pseuds/Quentin_threepwood
Summary: Albus Severus Potter: Ran away, turning his back on his friends and his family, and starting a new life in the USA. Away from his Alpha best friend and father of his child.James Sirius Potter: Was the star of the Chudley Cannons, bringing them wins and becoming a certified star. Then an accident left James injured and struggling its aftermath.Lily Luna Potter: On Holiday with a few friends in Greece, Lily finds herself falling for one of her best friends.Ronald Alastor Potter: A typical teenage boy, struggling to get along with his Dad. But a pull toward his best friend Courtney who is struggling with their anti-magic, and homophobic and trans-phobic family, might finally give Ronnie the Omega he's always wanted.They might be the now adult children of one of the famous Omega's in the Wizarding world. But life often finds ways of becoming complicated.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, James Sirius Potter/Victoire Weasley, Lily Luna Potter/Hugo Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: ENGORGIO  Harry Potter Pudge Love and Weight Gain Stories





	1. Albus

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Omega verse story.  
> If you don't know what that is, I'll explain in brief.
> 
> Alpha's have the ability to impregnate omega's, they can be identify as either male or female or Non binary.  
> Omega's can carry the child of the Alpha, they can be identify as either male or female or Non binary.
> 
> Beta's are muggles, or Squibs.

Albus sighed, he tried to ignore the look of bewildered Muggles as he walked down 97th West Transverse, that divided Central Park. In the bigger cities they always stared. A skinny man with shoulder length of dark hair that was tied in a loose ponytail. A loose purple patchwork shirt that he’d sewn himself, and some black harem pants. He looked out of place certainly. Comments like Hippy, occasionally he would get called Gypsy.  
The preferred word was Traveller. He and a group of fellow Wizards he had met in New York, they had been staying in Flushing Meadows Corona Park then. Wizards some who’s grandparents had married Muggles and chosen to live a life always moving. Others because they enjoyed it, going from city to city selling their wares to the local wizards of performing for money.  
Albus has taken up wand making. It turned out of all the things he was good at. Carving wood into wands, it made him money. Enough to support Arthur, his sweet son five years old now. Hair was white like Carnations, his eyes green like emeralds, and his pointed jaw. It hurt how much he resembled Scorpius. But that wasn’t Arthur’s fault, he couldn’t help that. It was Albus’s mistake not his.  
They travelled in their tent, going from place to place. The travellers hadn’t returned to New York since Albus had joined them. Which he didn’t mind. He’d gone scavenging with Arthur looking for Bow-truckles but had no luck. He had a supply, but he was selling through his wands at such a rate. A traveller made wand was something to be treasured and every wizard in Manhattan apparently wanted one.  
He didn’t really pay attention to the trotting of horses as the carriages passed, as he waited to cross the road. He just wanted to get back to Arthur, he’d left him with Magda and while he was grateful to her. He was always hesitant at leaving him alone for too long. Some of the Travellers were far more relaxed with their children.  
They would move soon; Georgia was the plan somewhere outside of Atlanta. He would soon draft a letter which he would leave to be sent to his Mum and Dad. Letting him know he was leaving New York. He only sent letters when he was leaving. Mostly so his parents wouldn’t track him down. He liked not being found. If they knew where he was or that Arthur exist, they’d be dragged kicking and screaming home. And everything would be complicated.  
Instead it was simple. It was the of them and their extended family of Travellers. It was all Albus needed. Or wanted.  
“Albus? Is that you?”  
Albus froze, his whole body stopped. He recognised the voice. Every single part of him was telling him to run. But he couldn’t, a deep feeling made him still. Practically jumping off a carriage was Scorpius. Taller his blonde Hair trimmed neatly, fitted navy robes. He still looked handsome as ever.  
“Hello Scorpius” Albus said nervously. It could have been worse Arthur could have been here. The less he knows the easier it would be.  
“Wow. What are doing here?” Scorpius asked looking up and down at Albus. “And what are you wearing?”  
“Clothes” Albus replied tersely. “Just passing through. I’m staying nearby” Albus said vaguely.  
“Well. Right. Dad and I are in town for a week, if you want to catch up?” Scorpius grinned. “I want to know what you’ve been up to. Your Mum and Dad just said you were travelling for work. And too busy to come home.”  
“It’s what I tell them yes” Albus replied distantly. “I should go...”  
“Albus. Come on, where are you living, I’ll come by later” Scorpius grinned, Albus could tell he was desperate for it to be like old times. It could never be that again.  
“I don’t know if that’ll be possible” Albus said looking away. He saw Draco approach them and look at Albus in amusement.  
“Albus. How strange to run into you here” Draco commented?  
“Small world. As I said to Scorpius I should be going” Albus said awkwardly. The less they knew the better it would be.  
“Albus. Who are your friends” Sandor, Magda’s tubby husband said slapping Albus firmly on the back. Sandor was in his sixties with his shaggy greying hair, And loose patched robes.  
“He’s someone I knew at school.” Albus said staring firmly at Sandor.  
“You must come back to the Camp. Where’s your hospitality Albus” Sandor laughed, Albus tensed curling tighter like a spring. “I’m sure Arthur will be glad to hear some stories. he always asks me what Daddy was like as a child. And every time I tell him I don’t know.”  
“Arthur?” Draco questioned.  
“My son” Albus said looking ahead. The cat was obviously out of the bag. And wasn’t going to go back in.  
“Oh?” Scorpius asked a little surprised. “And your husband?”  
“It’s just Arthur and I” Albus replied simply. For a brief second, he was certain Scorpius smiled. Sandor led them towards the Traveller camp.  
If a bunch of Muggles had decided to Camp in Central Park, the Police would have kicked them out in hours. But with wards and a few muggle prevention charms, no one noticed. A tent village had been set up, a couple of wagons, a few sheep, a couple of cows. “This way. Mind the ropes” Sandor said. Navigating around the tents. Albus looked back and saw the mounting shock of Albus surroundings. He saw his tent, sitting next to Magda and Sandor’s a campfire with a pot that was hovering contently above the flames, as they licked the blackened sides. “Magda. Albus has brought friends from his home” Sandor called.  
“Arthur. Stay in the tent, at least until you’ve got your hat on” Albus called out, hoping it might disguise his hair briefly.  
“Mum. It’s not cold” Arthur voice replied as he walked out ducking under the tent flame. His Blonde Hair that was down to his bellybutton still in the plait from the night before.  
“Mum. Are these your friends.” Arthur smiled warmly; he was missing one of his front teeth which only added to his cuteness.  
Albus looked at Scorpius and Draco who were staring at Arthur. Draco managing a quick hello.  
Magda her reddish-brown hair tied up, an Apron around her layered skirt. “Friends of Albus?” She caught sight of Draco and Scorpius and clearly had figured it out. “Arthur come help me find some extra bowls. Come along.” Arthur grinned and bounced into Magda ‘s tent.  
“Albus. Whose child is that” Scorpius voice was shaking. Was it anger? Shock perhaps.  
“Mine. I have the stretchmarks to prove it” Albus replied his sarcasm slipping in.  
“Who’s his other Parent” Scorpius said trying to keep it together.  
“Does it need saying?” Albus sighed.  
“Yes. I need to hear you say it!” Scorpius said frustrated.  
“He’s yours.” Albus said coolly.  
“Merlin. Albus!” Scorpius rubbed his face. “Is this why you dropped off the face of the earth. Because of this?! You thought it was the best thing to do was to keep my Son from me.”  
Albus eyes narrowed. “You chose her over me. I was supposed to what play Happy families. Ruin your bond before it even began? Have everyone judging me for yet another fuck up?” Albus replied glaring. “I removed myself. So, I wouldn’t be a problem.”  
Scorpius shoulders dropped. “I looked for you. But you just left...”  
“I let you be happy with Rose. Happy marriage” Albus answered venom dripping from the words.  
“Stop staying I married Rose. Because I didn’t. Okay. I didn’t” Scorpius snapped suddenly, and his eyes watering slightly. He shut them and sighed.  
“Do you want a medal?” Albus said darkly. “You still chose her. Over me. Over us.”  
Scorpius looked down at his feet, “I was scared. I’m sorry.”  
Albus winced and sat down in a wooden chair. “What. Happened?”  
“So the week after we.... made a baby apparently. I was coming over to her apartment, I got there early and well I caught her Fucking Damien Zabini.”  
“I’m sorry” Albus sighed.  
“I tried to say I was fine with it. But...she ended it” Scorpius commented. “And then you were gone.”  
Magda’s head appeared out of the tent. “Do you need help?” Draco begged.  
“Sure. Come in...” She said hesitating slightly.  
“Now what” Albus said uncertain.  
“I want to be in Arthur’s life” Scorpius answered. “And yours...”  
“I can’t get hurt by you again Scorpius” Albus sighed getting up. “Magda will have dinner ready.” He didn’t dare look back and walked over the tent holding the flap open. The tent was large and cavernous, material was draped around, and rugs were layered across the ground. A small little kitchen was set up, a cast iron wood stove was poking through the roof. A large pot was bubbling away, and Draco was sitting on a wooden bench. Albus could tell he was very very uncomfortable.  
“Arthur. Can you get some water for dinner” Albus asked.  
“Yes Dad” Arthur nodded and grabbed an empty jug. He pulled a wand and aimed it at the jug, “Aguamenti” he said, and the jug filled with water.  
Draco stared in shock, as Arthur put his wand away and carried the jug to the table. “He’s five?”  
“Yes” Albus commented.  
“He has a wand?” Draco commented.  
“Yes. It’s different here. You’re an outsider you wouldn’t understand” Magda commented.  
“Try me” Draco said narrowing his eyes.  
“The children here. They don’t go to the fancy Wizarding schools. We’re outsiders, the children who do go they become outcasts. So, we raise them our way, once they can talk we teach them to use a wand” Magda commented, as she began ladling stew into wooden bowls.  
“And for the son of a wand maker to not have a wand. That would ludicrous” Sandor belly laughed.  
“Wand maker? You make wands?” Scorpius asked Albus.  
“It’s how I make my living. Traveller made wands are quite sort after. Because we’re always moving, we have access to different woods and different cores” Albus explained, as he kissed Arthur head affectionately.  
“How good is Arthur? With magic?”  
“I don’t know a lot of spells. Dad is strict so I only know passive spells” Arthur said as he took two bowls from Magda and handed them to Draco and Sandor.  
“Well I suppose that’s reasonable” Draco commented looking at Albus. Albus was very aware he was being judged for every choice he was making.  
“So, do you enjoy Travelling?” Scorpius asked curiously.  
Arthur who took a spoonful of his food nodded. “It’s good. I play with Tomas and Rita; Dad takes me when he goes scavenging for wood. It’s strange being in a big city. There’s so much noise” Arthur said with a wince.  
Sandor laughed. “Your too used to the country. The big city is like an adventure. You could get lost there and see the world.”  
Arthur recoiled and cuddled against Albus. “I’m happy here. With Dad.”  
Draco and Scorpius looked at each other. Albus couldn’t pin down what the look was.  
Albus refrained from asking about home. He was tempted, but he wanted to keep that book shut. Now and forever.

* * *

By dinners end, Arthur was tiring. “Time for bed?”  
“Dad” Came Arthur’s whine. “I want to hear stories about what you were like as a child”  
Scorpius chuckled. “You’ll never go to bed then. I have got many stories about your Dad.”  
Albus smiled, and Scorpius seemed to catch his grin. “Bed, I think. Perhaps Scorpius will tell you another time. Say goodnight to our guests”  
Arthur nodded disappointment his evening had been cut short. “Thank you, Magda, Goodnight” he said with a polite nod. And he disappeared, his plaited blonde hair slapping against the tent flap.  
“He seems like a nice boy” Draco offered.  
“I did my best. I’ll walk you to the edge of camp” Albus offered Standing.  
“Thank you” Scorpius said. “Magda, and Sandor wasn’t it? Thank you, we appreciate your hospitality.”  
“Yes, very homely” Draco commented as he rose. Albus hid a smirk, he knew Draco wasn’t particularly comfortable.  
“Goodnight Albus. Perhaps your guests will come back before we move on” Sandor grinned. Magda whacked Sandor in the gut with her ring covered hand.  
“Perhaps” Draco commented simply.  
Albus held open the tent flap and ushered Draco and Scorpius out. Warm candle and lantern light swayed across the camp. at a couple of campfires merry singing echoed across the tent roofs.  
Albus crossed his arms protectively.  
Scorpius held his lip, uncertain. The two of them watched him curiously. “When, do you move on?”  
“A few days. We’ve already sent a few ahead to find a camp. The rest of us will follow” Albus explained.  
Scorpius looked at his father, who nodded. “Can I come back tomorrow. To talk, to introduce myself to Arthur” Scorpius encouraged.  
Albus hesitated, he wanted to say no. But knew he couldn’t, “Sure.”  
Scorpius smiled. “So do your parents know about this?” There was a wry grin. Like he already knew the answer.  
“About Arthur, no. They do not know that I’m traveller. I tell them it is for work. I keep it vague. Tell them where I’ve been rather than where I am” Albus admitted.  
“Someone who didn’t want to be found” Draco commented.  
Albus nodded. “Goodnight...” Albus said hesitating.  
“It’s really good to see you. You know” Scorpius commented honestly.  
“Maybe. I’ll see you tomorrow Scorpius” Albus nodded waving him off.


	2. Albus

Albus was apprehensive, he’d gotten so used to being just the two of them. And their extended family of travellers. But now there was the looming fact that Scorpius wanted to be involved with Arthur. He had a right too, Albus wouldn’t stop him. But he knew this would have to end. Perhaps he’d even have to go home.  
Albus rubbed his face in frustration. “Why is it not simple.”  
“Life never is Albus” Magda commented. As she hung some washing up. “That boy seems like he cares for you. Why’d you run from him.”  
“I didn’t run. Well it, it was complicated” Albus admitted. “He was my best friend. I realised that my feelings as a friend, were changing. I started to fall in love with him, I thought maybe he would be my mate. The One” Albus sighed and looked at Arthur who was running between tents with another Traveller boy. “And then a lot of alcohol later. He made a mistake. He slept with me, and then chose his fiancé.”  
Magda patted his back, “Men are so silly. Never seeing what was in front of him.”  
Albus smiled and scoffed. “Well. I’ll probably have to leave you all.”  
Magda nodded. “You’ll be missed.”  
“I’m not leaving yet” Albus replied.  
Magda patted his shoulder. “Yes, it does. Because even you won’t keep Arthur away from his other Dad.”  
Albus groaned, “I just don’t want to get feelings and end up with both me and Arthur getting hurt.”  
“Albus you’re not a teenager anymore. You need to open your heart to the possibility that it might be different this time” Magda commented sagely. “Here he comes..”  
Albus looked and saw Scorpius awkwardly walk into camp, the main campfire went quiet and Scorpius said something and a few gestured in this direction.  
He was dressed more casually. Or as Casually as Scorpius got, which was a pressed shirt and pants. “Morning Albus. Morning Magda” Scorpius smiled warmly. “How are you both?”  
“Eh. Same as always. Stuck with a lazy husband who thinks he’s a gift to the world” Magda commented resigned as she walked away.  
“I’m okay” Albus said with a burgeoning smile. “Arthur! Come here.”  
“But I’m playing!” Came an annoyed reply.  
“You just want to do this now?” Scorpius hesitated.  
“I think it’s overdue” Albus admitted.  
Scorpius smiled and reached out for Albus hand instinctively. Falling back into their old routines. Albus snatched his hand away. He crossed his arms. “You know I’m going back home to England don’t you?”  
Albus nodded.  
Arthur skidded around the corner of one of the tents and Almost tripped over one of the guy ropes. He attempted to steadied himself on the wooden chair, but he fell completely flat on his face. He let out a groan and picked himself up. Wiping the dirt off his tunic. He looked up to Albus and Scorpius. “Dad. Your friend is back?” Arthur asked confused.  
“He is” Albus nodded. “Come into the tent we’re going to talk.”  
Arthur nodded slowly and walked in. Albus and Scorpius following behind. Albus tent was smaller than Magda’s there was seats and a kitchen area. Albus bedroom was curtained off and Arthur’s. “It looks homely” Scorpius commented.  
“I’ll put some tea on” Albus said gently. He waved his wand a kettle started to hiss. They were seated around a table as Albus handed the cups of tea over. Albus sat took a sip and sighed, “I think I better start” Albus admitted looking over at Arthur. He reached out and clasped his sons hand. Who looked up at his Dad with concern.  
“Dad?”  
“Arthur. When I came to the USA. I was running from a lot of things. Not telling my family I’m gay.”  
“Wait. They don’t know?” Scorpius commented.  
“Can I finish” Albus said eyes narrowing.  
“Sorry. Go on.”  
“Running away to protect my feelings. I hoped that a new start would help. Or protect myself, and it did. In a way. I gave birth to you, my beautiful smart boy. And became a wand maker. Being a traveller and allowing myself to always be on the move” Albus explained. “Arthur everything I did was to protect myself and give you a chance at having a life without complications. But I suppose life has a funny way of always becoming complicated.”  
“Okay” Arthur nodded uncertain of exactly where this was going.  
“One of the things I was running from was Scorpius my best friend. And your father” Albus said his hand clutching Arthur’s tighter. His eyes scanning his son waiting for a reaction.  
“My other Dad. But you said you didn’t know...” Arthur said staring at Scorpius as he attempted to protest this.  
“I know. I’m sorry, I thought it would easier this way” Albus said dropping his head.  
“Hello Arthur, I’m Scorpius. Your erm Papa I guess” Scorpius said with a gentle smile.  
“Hello...” he replied. Uncertain.  
“Scorpius was my best friend. At school. So your lucky that your Dad is someone so smart” Albus commented wryly.  
“It’s true. We got into so much trouble” Scorpius grinned. “And we did some crazy cool stuff too.”  
“Really?” Arthur replied brightly. “Like what?”  
“Your Dad and I travelled back in time three times. Almost destroyed everything. We fixed it of course” Scorpius grinned. “Broke into the Ministry of Magic too?”  
“Dad did all that?” Arthur squinted auspiciously.  
“Yeah. And I got dragged along for the ride” Scorpius smiled. “So how much of New York have you seen?”  
“Central Park...Dad doesn’t let me leave camp unless I’m with him” Arthur said giving Albus a pointed look.  
“New York is a big city. Okay. It’s a big City. I don’t want to loose you” Albus said firmly.  
Scorpius looked at Albus. “Seriously. Come on, let’s take him out for the day. Do some Muggle things?”  
Albus raised an eyebrow. “Seriously?”  
“As head of the Muggle Liaison office, I think it’s important. That I do some muggle tourist things” Scorpius insisted.  
Albus sighed. “Alright. Alright. Arthur grab your coat.”

* * *

  
Scorpius reached and put his arm over Albus shoulders, the ferry tearing through the water as it travelled towards liberty island. The small island dominated by the Iconic Statue of Liberty.  
Arthur was grinning and inhaling some fairy floss but also being careful not to loose to the breeze.  
“Will you come home?” Scorpius asked quietly.  
“Where’s home?” Albus asked turning to him.  
“The Manor has lots of space. You’d both be welcome” Scorpius pointed out. Albus bit his lip uncertain. “I want to give us a real try..”  
“Scorpius. Your saying that because of Arthur” Albus said looking away.  
“I’m saying it because I haven’t seen you in five years” Scorpius said quietly.  
“And that’s supposed to convince me. I’ll find an apartment in London or something” I shrug off his arm.  
“Albus. Do you know why I came to the New York?” Scorpius asked looking ahead at the water.  
“Because you crave donut holes” Albus replied sarcastically.  
“Because I haven’t been with anyone since you. And I gave in to my fathers nagging and allowed him to arrange a marriage.”  
Albus stared at Scorpius horrified. “What the hell is wrong with you. You can’t be that desperate.”  
Scorpius winced, “I’ve been meeting families all week. Nice girls. Fine. Just no one felt right, there was one. A plump bookish girl, I thought maybe her because maybe we could be friends. But...even then” Scorpius trailed off and learnt against the railing rubbing his face.  
“Right...” Albus said suspecting where Scorpius was leading. “I’m not marrying you. Not because your desperate.”  
“That’s....Merlin this coming out all wrong” Scorpius yelled at the sky. He chuckled slightly and turned to me. “Albus Severus Potter. A stubborn big headed idiot who dragged me into all kinds of trouble. Who opened himself up for me, when he wouldn’t got anyone else. The one who made anyone else incomparable to you. You ruined me, and I ruined you. If I could do things again I would. Of course. But that was five years ago. I need to do this right” Scorpius insisted reaching for Albus hands. “Albus Severus Potter. Will you marry me?”  
“Seriously? You couldn’t have waited and made a more romantic gesture on the island.”  
“Dad!” Arthur said crossing his arms. “It’s just yes or no.”  
“Yes. Obviously. It was more a comment” Albus said waving a hand.  
“I wanted to ask you here. Because we’re getting bonded on the island.”  
Albus stared at Scorpius in surprise. “A Bonding ceremony now?”  
“Well your mother is already going to kill you. I figure we go all in” Scorpius grinned. “And I’m not giving you any chance to leave this time.”  
Albus turned to his son squatting, holding the handrail. “What do you think.”  
“I want a baby brother like yesterday. So yes” Arthur commented.  
Scorpius laughed. Albus went a very deep shade of red. “Don’t get ideas. I don’t want to resemble the size of a house again.”  
Scorpius grinned. “Oh that is definitely happening, and I wouldn’t worry. I live in a mansion” Scorpius grinned his fingers rubbing Albus stomach. “Your softer..” he said with a quiet smile.  
Albus blushed, as Scorpius embraced him. Scorpius smelt heavenly, his sent overwhelmed Albus. “Your sent. It’s the same” his voice was quiet. Albus could feel Scorpius become erect as they hugged tightly.  
“I haven’t changed. I just had to cope without you, dull the pi;;” Scorpius murmured.  
“Don’t be so sappy” Albus muttered grinning back. There was a loud horn. As the ferry began turning to meet the dock.  
“Come on Dads” Arthur said tugging Albus hand. Scorpius was grinning, He was enjoying being called Dad. Albus sighed, he knew how this would end. Albus would be a fat round omega who just kept getting pregnant. And honestly, that sounded like heaven.  
“Come on you” Albus grinned. They joined the crowd who had massed to leave the boat, all being forced off one singular gang plank. They arrived on Liberty island. Arthur between them, holding their hands.  
Standing grinning in a pair of finest Black Robes stood Draco. “There you are. We have everything setup.”  
“All planned out?” Albus said feeling himself blush.  
“Not quite. If we weren’t rich. I don’t think I could have done it” Draco replied haughtily.  
Albus couldn’t help but laugh. “Papa is going to have our heads.”  
“Don’t worry. I’m recording it. On this Muggle thing” He waves a camera at me. “So She can watch it that way.”  
Scorpius looked at Albus. “You still ready to do this?” He asked.  
“Well. Your my best friend and it’s not like there’s been anyone else” Albus commented.  
“Yes yes. Save it for the vows” Draco insisted, as they walked towards the flagpole plaza.  
“I don’t have vows written” Albus winced.  
“Just speak from the heart” Scorpius smiled. As they approached, they realised a large group was gathered. The Travellers all beaming, at the centre Magda smiled ready to bond them. Albus felt his heart soar.  
“You ready” Scorpius said looking at Albus. Draco ushered Arthur to the side. Scorpius walked Albus to Magda. She smiled at them both.  
“A bond between an Omega and their Alpha is the most powerful magic. Two souls drawn together, and choosing to make a bond to last their lifetime. Today Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy is bond with his mate Albus Severus Potter”  
Scorpius smiled at Albus. “I have known Albus since he joined the travellers five years ago. He was young, scared and pregnant. But soon he settled and proved to be clever young man. One of our late elders Josiah Lestrange taught you the gifts of wand making, a skill you mastered with ease. You raised your son Arthur who’s becoming a fine young man. I am proud to see you Bond with your mate, even if it means you must leave us.” Magda smiled and produced a red ribbon. “Your hands please.”  
Albus and Scorpius held out their hands. And wrapped their fingers together tightly. Magda held out her wand and a ribbon sprung from the end and wrapped around the wrists and hands binding them. She explained it warmly, the meaning behind the ribbon. How it represented the bond between an Alpha and Omega. How it tied to individuals together and became the link between them. How that although they might fight, and love, and hurt their bond was strong enough to weather all of it.  
“Albus. I met you on the train to Hogwarts. You were full of nervous excitement. And then you saw me for what I truly was. Not for my family or history. We became a fierce whirlwind of emotion and went through so much. I hurt you too, I know as I grew up I remained uncertain of myself. And the one certainty I had left. My mum once told me, my omega won’t be obvious or the first person you see. But the person it becomes impossible to live without. You are that person, and I don’t want to spend any longer not bonded to you.” Albus wasn’t sure at what point he found himself crying, but he did. It wasn’t from sadness either, gentle tears of love.  
“Oh. Well…okay. I’ll keep it simple because I’m already crying” Albus sniffed, and there was some polite chuckles. “Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. My Pureblood Alpha, I still remember the first time I shared my heat with you. I was on the bathroom crying clutching the toilet bowl. I was a mess. Trying to hide that I was a male omega, In a dorm with four Alphas. You came in and held me tightly, your slim skinny body, felt so cool and centred me. I didn’t know it then, but that’s when I fell for you. My best friend who didn’t say anything, didn’t judge. Just held me tightly and looked after me until my heat passed. You supported me in ways I never really understood. You gave me your knot, and you opened your heart to me. Back then I don’t think we understood what we were doing. Now I do. We were meant to be, perhaps if we’d realised earlier everything would be different. But better late than never” Albus smiled.  
“The knots of this bond are not formed by these chords but instead by your vows. Either of you may drop the chords, for as always, you hold in your own hands the making or breaking of this union. I now pronounce you bonded” Magda smiled . As Albus and Scorpius raised their wands and touched them together. Sparks flew. Albus grinned and leaned in kissing Scorpius firmly on the mouth. It felt the same, the same tongue pushing in his mouth. The same way their heads moved together. He ached for Scorpius, and felt himself become slick. Scorpius reached out and stroked the scent gland in your neck.  
Albus shuddered. “I’m already slick” he mumbled.  
Scorpius grinned. “You haven’t changed.”


	3. James

James Potter grunted in pain as he heaved himself up onto his crutch. Pain shot up his bad leg, and he staggered forward. Forcing his crutch forward away from the recliner. As he hobbled slowly to the kitchen. Hating the fact that going upstairs to his own bedroom was such a task. He was trapped in a loop between the couch, the kitchen and the bathroom. He could feel his bladder swollen, aching for relief. He hobbled to the bathroom, nudging the door with his shoulder. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.  
Lily was right, he looked like a slob. He had been muscular, until his injury. He’d been James Sirius Potter, famed keeper for the Chudley Cannons. One of the major reasons they had actually won quidditch games for the first time in decades. There were posters of his abs, and shirtless. Now he had a gut. A fat mound of stupid blubber. He sighed bitterly, and lumbered over the toilet, opening the toilet and fumbling with his cock, as he struggled to lean on his crutch and pull his pants down.  
His crutch slipped and with a thump he was laying on the ground. Groaning on his back, as he felt warm start expanding outwards from his crotch. “Fuck..” James groaned. “Victoire!” James yelled helplessly. He would need help getting up. “I pissed myself...again...”  
About a minute went by before the bathroom door opened. “I am this close to getting you incontinence nappies from work” Victoire Potter commented as she leaned over her Alpha. “You know if you just sat down on the toilet, this wouldn’t happen. But instead your too stubborn to admit you need to change your habits.”  
“Help me up, and onto my shower chair” James said lifting an arm up.  
Victoire gave him a sympathetic smile. She steadied his crutch and helped him up. Until he was leaning on it.  
“I hate this..” James muttered contemptuously.  
“I know” Victoire reassured. “You really should go to Physical Therapist.”  
“We both know we can’t afford it” James sighed. The one downside of Quidditch, if your injury has a short recovery. Great all covered and we will pay for the recovery. Whereas, if it does have a long recovery time, you are out on your ass.  
“Your parents would pay” Victoire commented.  
“Yeah. I know. And that is great. But I can’t keep relying on them. They helped pay for our bonding ceremony. But When I bonded with you, I promised myself I’d be independent” James insisted. “Quidditch let me prove that I was more than just my Dad’s name.”  
Victoire sighed. “Alright. Alright” she surrendered. As she opened the shower door and helped James over. He sat down in the shower chair. Victoire pulled off his the sweatpants. “Mhmmm urine..”  
James snorted grinning. “Shut up.”  
“Well. I don’t mind, I get to soap up my Alpha. My big chubby Alpha..”  
James gulped. “Chubby?” His voice going up an octave.  
“Well...you eat like a fiend. And it’s showing” Victoire winced. Turning on the taps, and rinsing a sponge and covering it in soap. “It suits you...”  
James let out a whimper and his cock hardened slightly. “Suits me?” His voice sounding like a chorister.  
“Well. You’ve been this quidditch player and everyone goes on about how hot you are. And all I did was get plump carrying Henry” Victoire admitted. “And you’ve always adored me. Your my Alpha it’s how that works. But...I don’t mind seeing you erm soften.”  
James blinked, he wasn’t even sure how to process what his wife had just admitted. “What?” He blinked.  
Victoire smiled grinning wryly. “Well. You recover, I’ll keep the fridge stocked.” James nodded confused and unsure what exactly to say. But also, his omega was currently soaping his body up, while her clothes began to look she’d entered a wet t-shirt contest. Her round breasts that had stayed at their pregnancy size, due to the fact Victoire had filled out carrying Henry. Not that James minded. He didn’t mind at all, he reached and groped them with his hands.  
“Mhmm...I’m so damn lucky...” James murmured, as he let his hands slide up Victoire’s blouse.  
“Your incorrigible” Victoire questioned raising an eyebrow.  
“Can’t help it, my beautiful wife is getting increasingly wet as she straddles me.”  
Victoire smiled, “Alright fine, I can’t resist you anyway”  
James grinned and began to kiss Victoire his knot beginning to swell. They passionately began to make out, her hands stroking James’s belly. He could not help himself, soon Victoire was enthusiastically riding him. She seemed to really enjoy his fuller figure. Eventually James happily orgasmed, an Alpha making love to his mate.  
“If Henry wants anything in the next hour he’s screwed” James puffed, not wanting to move, His knot still swollen.  
Victoire grinned. “Not quite t rue” she said with a grin. As she pressed against his belly and turned off the hot water. Cold water rained down, and James shivered with a gasp. James erection very quickly disappeared. Victoire slid off him and grinned, switching off both taps.  
“That was mean” James grumbled.  
“I’m not sitting on your lap in the shower for the next hour” Victoire said handing him a towel. She grabbed his crutches and leaned them just outside the shower. “Dry off before you step out, so you don’t slip.”  
“Yes Mum” James smirked, catching the towel she threw at his head.

* * *

  
“Alright. I’ve left pasta bake in the oven for you Teddy, and Henry. I gave him a shower this morning, so you just need to wipe his face before he goes to bed” Victoire said before kissing James lips. As he sat on the couch.  
“Alright. And I don’t need Teddy to baby sit me.”  
“James. You can barely get up the stairs. Teddy is just going to help. Otherwise I can get your parents to check on you?”  
“Teddy’s fine. Love Teddy. He’s great” James insisted.  
Victoire smiled, “Be safe” She smiled and kissed him gently. “Henry. I’m going.”  
Henry Potter A boy with dark reddish hair. Wide blue eyes and a cheeky grin that he’d inherited from his Dad. Ran down the stairs skipping every second step and embracing his Mum tightly. “See you Mum. I’ll fire call you if Dad gets hurt” he hissed quietly.  
“Your Dad will be fine. As long as he manages to go to the toilet in time” Victoire said raising her voice.  
“Yeah. Yeah. I know...” James said waving an arm dismissively.  
Victoire smiled, as she noticed his arm wobbling slightly. Making a reminder to find an excuse to get him on a scale. “I’ll see you in the morning. Be safe.”  
“Bye Mum!” Henry said as he thumped down on the couch next to James. Victoire smiled, grabbing her bag and climbing into the fireplace. A belch of green flames erupted as she disappeared.  
“Dad?” Henry asked.  
“Yeah?” James said looking over at him.  
“You’ll be able to walk properly, again right?” Henry asked looking at James leg that he currently had elevated in a cast.  
“Well it’s better. My femur which is here” He gestured to his thigh, “was broken. The healers started mending the bone, but because it’s so strong, it takes a while to fix.”  
“Will you play quidditch again?” Henry asked.  
“Probably not Henry. Probably not” James admitted, he didn’t mean to sound so disappointed.  
“You could work for Grandpa!” Henry grinned.  
James laughed. “An Auror. Hah. Not in a million years. I don’t know what I’m going to do yet bud.”  
“Is that why Mum is working late lots?” Henry asked.  
“Yeah. Night shift pays better” James sighed. “It won’t be forever.”  
Henry hugged James affectionately. “I’m going to play in the back garden!”  
“Alright. I’ll meet you out there” James groaned heaving himself up using his crutch. Henry sprinted out into the back garden. James slowly hobbled behind grabbing a six pack of beer and a tray of donuts. He waved a wand, and a chair assembled itself on the back step.  
Henry grinned and climbed up onto his playhouse. A wooden climbing frame with a swing and a slide. James smiled and watched. As his son run himself ragged. Not that James minded, he just sat and watched. Eating donuts and finishing off couple of cans of beer. He felt a tap on his shoulder.  
“Can I grab one? Or are all they warm?” Teddy Lupin grinned as he sat down beside James. “Leg still fucked?”  
“Yeah. Yeah...”  
“You’re getting a gut James” Teddy grinned as he cracked open his beer. He leaned back and patted his own. Teddy was a typical of a certain type of Alpha. Fat, big and contented. It happened when a bond with your omega is so strong. The Alpha grows large and contented, showing his dominance in size. James was jealous of that, he loved Victoire fiercely but he wasn’t in a financial position where he could just grow out of control. “If you’re not careful, you’ll end up my size.” Teddy snorted.  
“Yeah. Fat and Lazy” James said wobbling Teddy’s gut. “I’m surprised you haven’t gotten Louis pregnant again. You’ll be too fat if you’re not careful.”  
Teddy snorted. “Louis is happy with our one. He keeps encouraging suggest we adopt.”  
“Really?” James said surprised.  
“Yeah. Well. Maybe” Teddy grinned. “What about you?”  
“Me. Another kid. Maybe when I’m not a cripple and I’ve got a job” James insisted.  
“I want a brother!” Henry yelled out.  
James laughed. “Maybe!” He yelled back. “I should tell him how much of a pain in the arse Albus was.”  
“He’ll come back” Teddy nodded.  
“Pft, it’s been five years. If he does, My Dad’s will kill him” James sighed. “It scares me sometimes.”  
“Albus? Scary?” Teddy chuckled slightly.  
“Raising an Omega. Because you do not know, with an Alpha you teach them to respect their mate. To be caring and honest. But then for Omega’s life is just a trillion different ways to get hurt. I’m terrified that Henry might become that because I don’t know how I’ll cope.” James put down his can. “Look at Albus. The son of a famed omega, and he struggled. I didn’t realise then, but fuck. He was alone, expect for Scorpius and look how that turned out.”  
“Come on that’s not fair” Teddy said trying to be reasonable.  
“It’s not. It’s really fucking not. But Scorpius he broke him. He broke Albus. Albus came home one afternoon, and he just packed. I didn’t know why. I just left him to it, I thought he was being stroppy. He didn’t say goodbye, he just walked out” James looked down at his feet, and felt his eye water, a tear hitting the brick step. “Albus was pregnant, I saw the pregnancy test. And it terrifies me, knowing he could be out there. A single parent raising a child alone. The Or worse if it was heat pregnancy.”  
“Fuck” Teddy swore quietly. “Does anyone know.”  
“No. Because I know Albus. He doesn’t want to be found. And that terrifies me as a Dad. That he’d rather be alone. Never seeing his family again” James sighed. “Because if he found love or an Alpha. He would say something, he’d come home. That terrifies me, that maybe one day Henry could be hurt so badly. That leaving everything, would be easier.”  
Teddy patted James on the back. “Well. He has a strong father. Who will do his best. That’s all we can do.”  
“Yeah. Yeah. Would you mind grabbing more donuts?” James asked.  
“You are getting fat.”  
“Victoire commented too. Although she seemed to like it. I don’t know” James smirked. “She kept rubbing it when we had sex in the shower.”  
Teddy grinned. “If that’s true. I’m calling it now. You’re going to be the size of a house by new year.”  
“Merlin help me” James laughed, “Probably should start dinner too..”  
“Here. I’ll give you a hand” Teddy said heaving James up. To his feet.

* * *

James awoke when he felt Victoire climb into bed beside him. “Morning” he mumbled to her,  
“Morning” She replied climbing under the duvet and cuddling up to him. Her belly was pressed against his. “I had to keep running to the bathroom today” She muttered quietly.  
“Drink too much water?” James yawned.  
“No I think I’m pregnant again” Victoire commented with a yawn. As she felt James belly gently.  
James stomach sunk. “Oh” he said trying to mask the disappointment.  
Victoire tilted her head towards James. “Hey. Just think how much bigger my breasts will get this time around.”  
“Vic. I can barely walk. And now your pregnant” James whimpered. “We’re going to go broke.”  
Victoire sat up and switched on the light on the nightstand. She grabbed her wand. “Accio Donuts” A large 24 pack of donuts was summoned onto the bed. Victoire opened the box and held one to James mouth.  
James’s stared at her as he chewed the iced donut. “Vic?” He said after swallowing.  
“Shh. Just eat Alpha, you just focus on keeping that Belly of yours full” Victoire commented seductively, as she offered him a donut with one hand and began fondling with his cock with the other.  
James swallowed donut after donut. Victoire’s hand never left his cock continuing to Jack it as she simultaneously fed him. And James kind of liked that. When dick felt like his knot might swell just from Victoire’s hand. She climbed on him. Putting her weight on top of him. Her belly roll pressing against James donut filled mound. “Urrrrrrp”  
“That’s right. You’re a big Alpha. Doesn’t that feel manly. Knowing your big...” Victoire said her voice in James ear. Causing him to let out a strangled moan. As his knot swelling inside her.  
“I’m so full. I’m going to be huge. You can’t want that...” James groaned.  
“Yes, I do James. I want you to become as fat as you like. Biggest Fattest Alpha...”  
“Ohhhhhh” James loudly orgasmed. He hadn’t meant to. But it was like Victoire’s words had told his body exactly what it ached to hear. Maybe he could get fat for her.  
Victoire smiled and ravished him. James moaned as she stuffed more donuts in. Being fed during sex was amazing.


	4. James

James was aware his weight was growing. It was like his wife had a pushed a snowball off a mountain, and well it was growing and picking up speed.  
He was still recovering, so the fact he was continuously getting fat. Wasn’t helping, it certainly was numbing his desires to do the required exercise. He’d negotiated with a very unimpressed Healer, who when he’d seen the size of James. Suggested a diet (Victoire had promptly told him off). Recommended a thirty-minute walk per day.  
James agreed because the McDonalds was fifteen minutes away. So, he and Henry went for a walk every day. A Happy meal for Henry and a large Big Mac meal for James. He enjoyed the walk back as the two boys competed on who could burp the loudest.  
Then they would collapse onto the couch, James would tutor his son for a bit. Rewarding correct answers with chocolate biscuits. Before Victoire gave them big hugs before she left for work.  
“Bye Honey” James smiled, rubbing the side of her belly. “Look after Bub? And their amazing Mummy.”  
Victoire grinned. “Your Dad is so silly isn’t he” She said to Henry. “Make sure you eat all your dinner tonight. You sleep soundly on a full tummy. My big strong boy” She said hugging Henry.  
“Muuuummm...that’s too tight” Henry groaned trying to wriggle out of his Mum’s grip.  
“Let her fuss Henry” James insisted.  
“Alright. My boys. Have a good evening. And sleep well Henry I’ll see you in the morning” Victoire promised kissing him once more. Before moving to James and kissing his lips tenderly. “Stuff yourself Alpha...”  
“Course Vic. Can’t say no to that” James grinned. Victoire smiled and climbed into the floo. Before she was engulfed in green flame. James lifted his shirt and patted his gut. “Accio Milk” he said waving his wand and a litre of milk landed in his grip. He opened the top and began gulping it down enthusiastically. Rubbing his belly absent minded. He was having about two pints a day and they were an easy way to affect his weight. They couldn’t afford for James to stuff himself copious amounts of food.  
They could barely afford the bills to keep up the house. He looked over and caught Henry looking down at his belly In awe. Henry took a sigh and relaxed and the button on his pants popped off. James smirked and patted his sons belly. “Careful. You don’t want to be this size before you find an omega.”  
Henry giggled. “I’m not as big as you Dad!”  
“Yet” James grinned. “Reparo” he said casting it and the button restitched itself to Henry’s jeans. “Alright why don’t you do some reading. Dad’s got to do a budget..”  
Henry looked confused. “What’s that?”  
James smiled and hugged his son tightly. “It’s so we can make sure that with Mum’s money from work. We can buy food and keep a roof over our heads” James explained. He felt Henry relax and cuddle into his gut. “Heh. You like how Dad is all soft now.”  
Henry nodded. “Your tummy is like a big pillow.”  
“Your Mum said the same thing. You hungry?” James commented. He shouldn’t encourage his sons habits. But what was the harm. Henry nodded. “Go pick some snacks out of the fridge then.”

* * *

It was late when Victoire’s arrived home. She sighed wearily until she caught sight of her husband and her son evidently passed out into Food Coma’s on the couch. Her boys. She smiled and rubbed James belly, slowly feeling its weight and size. A fit muscular quidditch player, who now sat around all day. Eating.  
And of course her Baby was chubby. His tummy was filling out, but he was so young anything could happen. Victoire’s rubbed her own stomach. She was looking forward to feeling pregnant again. James was already commenting on how big her breasts were getting. But that was James, adoring her curvy body. She grabbed some blankets and pillows. And propped them up behind their heads. Her two boys contented as they snored.  
She used the chance to shower and sleep enjoying the whole bed she had to herself. Although as she lay there, she heard a Belch and a slow lumbering.  
“I put Henry to bed” James yawned. Scratching his belly.  
Victoire’s felt a smile curl as she noticed his over fed belly wobble gently. “You’ve been eating like an Alpha again...”  
“Yeah. I know I’m not supposed too. But couldn’t help it. I’ll have to be tight for the rest of the week. Unless we cut my physio for the next month” James grinned as he sat on the side of the bed.  
“You know we can’t. And if I have to put in room so you can stuff your face. And still afford it. I’m okay with that” She said curling her arms around his belly.  
“Mhmm...that’s nice” He said as he lay down, Victoire cuddled up to him, rubbing his round belly gently.  
James let out a hearty belch. “Ohhh. That’s what I need.”  
“Because your a big Alpha. With a pregnant omega. And a happy son. Your content. So you just let yourself grow. For me.”  
“Grow. For you. You grow too” James yawned, patting Victoire’s stomach as he passed out. “My big gir...” James loud snores resumed, Victoire curled up beside him. Her overfed Alpha’s belly rising and falling slow.

* * *

  
“Morning Sleepyhead” Victoire smiled, as Henry walked in rubbing his eyes. His Pyjamas tighter around his tummy. “Sit down sweetie. We’ve got pancakes for breakfast.”  
“Pancakes?” James yawned. “What’s the celebration?” He commented lumbering in, leaning on a cane, as now his leg was largely healed, he was being encouraged not to rely on his crutch. James sat down with a groan. Victoire’s smiled and kissed his forehead lovingly. And ran her fingers through his hair.  
“You know. Just because. I have the day off. I wanted to spoil you” Victoire’s said lying effortlessly as she planted a kiss on her cheek. “I’ve got ice cream and chocolate sauce, butter, golden Syrup, or lemon juice and sugar.” She waved her wand and a stack of pancakes appeared on a plate in the centre of the table.  
“Vic...” James squinted. “I feel like your buttering us up.”  
“What? No? I am just spoiling you. It’s my hormones, I have a fit of wanting to spoil you” Victoire insisted.  
“Are your parents coming” James said flatly, as he lathered his pancakes healthily with butter and golden syrup.  
“Not my parents no” Victoire answered quietly.  
James choked, “my parents?” He wheezed; a chunk of pancake having gone down the wrong way.  
Victoire patted his back. “They’ll be here in an hour. Ish..”  
“Why did you invite them? They have not seen me since I got out of St Mungo’s” James whined. “There’s a reason I’ve been fire calling them.”  
“But I like Grandpa and Grandad” Henry said confused.  
“They’re your Dads. And they love you. I ran into them at work, they were worried about you?” Victoire said rubbing James good leg.  
“Urrrrp” Henry burped. Victoire looked over and saw Henry rolling up his pancakes and taking big bites like they were candy bars. “Sorry..Mum...excuse me..”  
“Slow down. Or you’ll choke” She said wryly.  
“Look. Can’t you uninvited them?” James begged.  
There was loud womphf, of flames belching. And the sound of someone tumbling out of the hearth.  
“Fuck..” James swore under his breath, and picked up three of his pancakes and put them on Victoire’s plate while she wasn’t looking.  
There was a second Sulfuric belch from the fireplace. As the sound of second individual tumbled out. His parents who had been married for over thirty years. Walked through into the kitchen. Harry and Cedric Potter. Cedric an Alpha who Thirty years ago was considered handsome. Now as Fifty-Four-year-old Alpha, he was better described as Past his prime. His once blonde hair was now patchy with grey, and his skin was beginning to show its age, wrinkles and marks lined his round jowly face. His rounded body held most its size in his middle. The same way James was beginning to look. Spherical with a pair of thick meaty legs. His once muscular arms were flabby and were held up by a fat roll that once was a pair of pecs.  
Beside him, slightly shorter and a little stouter stood Harry Potter. Famous across the Wizarding world, for defeating Voldemort. His signature dark hair which a James had inherited looked greyer than black. He looked soft and a sympathetic smile.  
“Grandad! Grandpa!” Henry said beaming as he cuddled them enthusiastically.  
“Good. Haven’t missed breakfast” Cedric chuckled. “Put on a bit of weight their Henry. You’re missing a button?” He commented prodding the exposed flesh with his finger.  
“They’re my play pants” Henry lied, as he sat down, cheeks redder than beetroots.  
“Hello James, how’s your leg” Harry said embracing his son. “You finally got the cast off?”  
“Yeah. Couple of weeks back. It’s not healed yet. But it’s better than it was.”  
“No more bathroom falls?” Harry commented quietly. James went as red as Henry. “Teddy mentioned. Said you’d put on a bit...”  
“Great...” James grimaced.  
“A bit is an understatement” Cedric commented, as he grabbed a plate. “You’ve inflated. I hope your planning to cut back soon.”  
James looked down at his breakfast. Victoire, had added his two extra pancakes back. He cut into pancakes muttering under his breath. “I’ll give you bloody inflated” he said knife scraping against the plate.  
“Your Grandad Amos is very keen to come see your first game back. So we’ll hire a box for it, so do you know when that’ll be yet?” Cedric asked, squeezing syrup onto his pancakes.  
“No” James lied through gritted teeth.  
Victoire shot him a look. James glared back his eyes firmly saying ‘No.’ She narrowed her eyes, ‘tell them or I will’ her eyes insisted. James winced and sighed. “No. I won’t be going back. They dropped me from the team.”  
“What?” Cedric roared.  
Harry coughed. “Your blood pressure...”  
Cedric ignored him, “They can’t do that? Your injured!”  
“They can” James sighed. “Before I was discharged from St Mungo’s. They sent a Healer from their insurance company. Who said the severity of my injuries was due to an undiagnosed previous condition. Which is considered a breach of my contract” James commented bitterly.  
Harry stared. “Why didn’t you tell us? We would have.”  
“What? Thrown the potter name around. Dad. It’s fine. It sucks. But we’re doing our best” James insisted, stuffing a large mouthful of Pancake.  
“Is that your budget? Doesn’t look like your coping?” Cedric asked his bolshy attitude slipping away.  
“We don’t want handouts” James said simply.  
“James, I know you don’t want handouts. But I can’t keep working as much as I am now. In my current condition.”  
James winced. Harry looked over at Victoire concerned. “Are you Ill?”  
“No. I’m pregnant. But it’s still early days yet...” She said quietly. Hurt lingering behind her words.  
“I’m sure you will be lucky this time. You’re not stressing too much?” Harry asked warmly.  
“Well” James looked at her.  
“I’m working night shifts. The pay is a little more, and I’m often only working with one other healer across my floor. So it can get a little hectic” Victoire admitted. “But we need the money.”  
“Accio Budget” Cedric said and the chalk board that the budget had been written on flew into his hand. “You should have come to us. You, especially James. Where you going to get a job with your leg injuries?”  
“I’m not going to be a cripple forever. It is healing” James replied gritting his teeth.  
“Fine. But still, we would have given you some money. Paid for your medical bills or payed a chunk of your mortgage” Harry said. “And if it gets too much you can move home.”  
“Maybe you can encourage your brother to get off his backside and do something that doesn’t involve eating” Cedric said with a frustrated sigh.  
“Come on he’s sixteen. That’s all teenagers do. Eat, sleep and well...” James smirked. James said flatly. “Just lay off him. Albus was pain at that age too. And look how well you pushing him turned out.” James winced, the moment the sentence tumbled out. It was an easy defence.  
“Albus is different” Harry said quietly.  
“Sorry. But..screw it, I’ve already opened the wound. I might as well keep going. He ran off because he couldn’t cope with the pressure of our family. So maybe you should give Arthur a break yeah?” James said before putting his hands up in surrender. “Just saying.”  
“Well. I’m just saying you could loose some weight. James Porker” Cedric commented steely.  
Harry sighed, and looked over at Victoire. “Would anyone like more pancakes!” She cut in just loud enough to cut James rebuttal off.  
There was a begrudging grunt from both Cedric and James.  
“They’re as stubborn as each other” Victoire commented to Harry. Who nodded in agreement.

* * *

  
“Aunt Ginny. I appreciate the offer. I do, but I’m not comfortable with throwing my former team under the bus for some sympathy” James said pouring a cup of tea. He leaned against the counter, and peered out into the backyard looking for Henry before he remembered he was over at Victoire’s parents.  
“James. I understand I do. But you aren’t the first and you won’t be the last” Ginny said after taking a sip from her tea. “Your fans will want to know. And all I need to do is publish the truth.”  
“The truth? That I can barely walk, and I probably won’t ever play quidditch professionally again. Some truth.”   
Ginny pulled out a notebook out. “Can I start now?”

* * *

Victoire’s looked over James shoulder as she read the copy of the Article Ginny had sent. “Well it looks favourable” She commented. “I mean it rakes Puddlemere across the coals but that’s the least they deserve.”  
James leaned back. “The healer Aunt Ginny took me to gave me a diet plan.”  
“Is that what was burning in the fireplace” Victoire grinned.  
“I don’t need to diet” James commented.  
“Exactly right. Your belly is looking rounder than mine” Victoire said squeezing a love handle.  
“Well. I’m fat now, might as well keep going” James grinned jiggling his gut.  
“Mhmm. Exactly, speaking of food. Mum wants us to stay for dinner when we pick up Henry tomorrow” Victoire smiled. “It’s steak night.”  
James smiled. “Oooh” he found him salivating at the thought. There was a reason Bill Weasley retired from curse breaking. And it wasn’t because he was getting old. He was the size of a house nowadays.  
“Since we have the house to ourselves. I put a little bit of money aside, so we can get some Chinese. You can go wild be a greedy hungry Alpha” Victoire whispered seductively.  
“Ohh...” James groaned his knot swelling. “I have the best Wife.”


	5. Lily

Lilly sighed as she lay out on the beach towel. She was mildly annoyed at her body. For a start she was basically required to reapply sunscreen every bloody hour. Which considering she had slightly more body than most girls at her age it was an annoying problem.  
This wasn’t to say she was unhappy with her body. She was very much body positive. Lily had been a ‘big girl’ since puberty. Her body had decided that being skinny was never going to happen as James has commented once. Until she kneed him in the balls and he never brought it up That she had swelled up like a balloon.  
She sat up her shoulder length red hair sticking to her slightly sweaty back. She was aware her freckled skin would become even more freckled if she stayed out here. But she’d risk it. She grabbed the tube of sunscreen and squeezed a large handful out. Beginning to rub it into her belly. It was fat, pale and bulged into two fat rolls. It cascaded out, Hanging towards her lap. As her hands rubbed the sunscreen over it having to massage every plump inch with it she sometimes wished she had less mass. But she also sometimes wished she had more mass. She leaned forward her belly and breasts spilling forward as she began to rub lotion into her thick thighs.  
It took Lily less than a second to notice both Hugo Granger-Weasley and Killian Finnegan-Thomas stared at her. Enraptured.  
“You are such a tease” Amelia Longbottom grinned as she moved her glasses back. Peering at her best friend with mild amusement. She had auburn hair, freckled and a round face. Her body like Lily’s was also on the rounded side. Amelia had more of an apple shaped body, so her belly was soft fat and round. It gave her a look of being kind of pregnant, particularly with her hefty pendulous breasts.  
“What? I don’t want to spend the rest of the holiday looking like a tomato” Lily replied.  
“Just turn around when you start on your cleavage or one of them is going to blow a load” Amelia commented under her breath.  
“Do you need any?” Lily asked.  
“I’m fine. For now,” Amelia answered. Propping herself up on her elbows as she peered at their two male travelling companions.  
“Do either of you want to put sunscreen on my back” Lily asked with a wry smile.  
Both Hugo and Killian looked at each other. Then looked down and then back at each other. Before shaking their heads.  
Amelia grinned. “I’m calling it now. You got their knots to swell.”  
“Please? I can’t reach it” Lily begged pouting innocently. Amelia could do it, but this was more fun.  
“Coming” Hugo called back.  
Lily caught a glimpse of Hugo as he climbed out. He had brown bushy hair that currently was wet and dripping, it hung down. He was easily the tallest of the group at over six feet and had rather large hands and feet. He also had a rather round gut. That bulged a big fat sphere that wobbled, as his thick thighs rubbed together. The other undeniable fact about Hugo Granger Weasley, he was hung like a horse. As a rather large tent had formed in his board shorts that looked like the whole thing was pulled over a rather large prick.  
“Well...” Amelia smirked. “Give me that” She said snatching the sunscreen. She waved at Killian, “please...”  
Killian hopped out of Pool. He was a few inches taller than Hugo. He was dark skinned, more of a Caramel colour due to his mixed heritage. He was handsome with a long neck, that meant all the extra weight he carried on his gut. His hair was cropped short, so it didn’t become too curly.  
Amelia grinned and looked at the sky. “Thank Merlin” she hissed.  
Lily chuckled as Hugo kneeled on the edge of her towel. “Let me roll over, and then you can cover as much of my back.”  
“Okay” Hugo said his voice a little squeaky.  
“Here Killian. I’m trying to tan. But I don’t want to burn so if you wouldn’t mind” She said laying back down.  
“Okay. Sure. Anywhere you don’t want me to rub?” He said trying to seem casual.  
“Nope. Any exposed skin. You can touch” Amelia said working overtime to keep a straight face. “And anywhere that isn’t exposed too.”  
Killian’s eyes widened, as he poured sunscreen onto his hands. Hugo looked at him and mouthed. “What the fuck?”  
Amelia grinned, but then hid her smile. Boys, so easily pleased.

* * *

  
They stood in the lobby of the resort, the Foyer looked not unlike the Colosseum with a high vaulted ceilings and archways. “How much longer are they going to be?” Amelia asked, “and I thought girls were supposed to forever to get ready,”  
Lily and Amelia stood in complimenting Maxi dresses that flowed loosely over. Their bigger forms. Large hats and sandals, both happily enjoying resort life on the Greek Island of Crete. “Five more minutes. And then they can catch up” Lily agreed.  
“Can we talk about the fact those two are hung like Hippogriffs” Amelia said with a grin.  
“Your related to one of them” Lily laughed.  
“I’m aware. I am focusing my energies on Killian. He might be a giant dork, but he has his charms.”  
“You can’t base a relationship purely on the size of his dick” Lily grinned.  
“Your words” Amelia replied.  
“I’m not wrong.” Across the room the lift opened, and Killian walked out. Actually, it was starting to become a bit of a waddle. Although from the look in Amelia’s eyes they told me if he wasn’t waddling now. He would be soon.  
“Where’s Hugo?”  
“Tomato? Heh, he’s in the hotel room refusing to come out” Killian grinned. “White people...”  
“Aren’t you mixed?” Amelia said squinting.  
“I am. Doesn’t mean I’m not unaware of the importance of sunscreen particularly when your paler than milk.”  
“I’ll go check on him. I’ve got some aloe Vera in my room” Lily pointed out. “You two go ahead and I’ll catch up.”  
Lily went up in the lift and found her way to Hugo and Killian’s room. She swiped the key card on the door. It clicked and she pushed it open. “Hugo?”  
“I’m not coming....owww” Hugo groaned laying back on the bed spread eagled. His belly was round and looking like a bright red orb.  
Lily approached with an amused grin. “You’re like a ripe tomato”  
Hugo let out a solitary chuckle, winced and groaned. “It hurts to laugh. I’m so burnt..”  
“You know why Amelia and myself were applying sunscreen near constantly? Because otherwise we’d look like you” Lily said playfully prodding Hugo’s belly who hissed irritably.  
“I’ll be back. I’m going to get you some ointment. Ease the pain” Lily commented, as she left the room. Going up two floors to her room. Grabbing the Aloe Vera gel from the bathroom and going back down to bed Hugo’s room. “Where does it hurt the most?”  
“Belly...chest. Face..” Hugo whimpered.  
“Right” lily climbed onto the bed and straddled Hugo. Pulling her dress up to her thighs and squeezing Aloe Vera gel onto her hands.  
“Ummm...”  
“Do you want to help or not?” Lily said rolling her eyes.  
“Well...yes. But...” Hugo said looking at the roof. And desperately trying not to think about Lily.  
Lily began to rub the gel over Hugo’s belly, and could feel him shudder at her touch. She smiled and felt something twitch between her legs. And then she felt something swell.  
She began to realise that maybe this wasn’t the best position. But she sank against him as she leaned forward. She could tell Hugo was erect and he was desperately avoiding her gaze. “Err...Hugo” Lily commented politely. “Is that...?”  
“Uhhhh” Hugo’s face went even redder.  
“Alright. So, we can just pretend that your knot isn’t. You know...”  
“yes. I mean obviously we’ve known each other since Birth, and I love loads of other girls. Totally. Completely. You’re like a sister to me.” Hugo begged staring at the ceiling.  
“That’s not true. James is a pain in the arse. And Albus dropped off the planet five years ago. You I actually like Dummy” Lily said. Her hands rubbing Aloe Vera over his chest and squeezing his moobs.  
Hugo moaned. Lily paused. It was like standing at the crossroad. If she went any further, if she gave into the pull she had toward him. She wouldn’t be able to turn back, she would eventually be the Omega to his Alpha. Their relationship of being family friends would irreparably change. “I’m fat...” Hugo muttered.  
“Um so am I? If you hadn’t noticed” Lily grinned chuckling.  
“No your beautiful fat. I’m not....” Hugo went quiet.  
“Hugo. Your handsome. Bulky, and hung like a horse. No one who spends time with you thinks your not handsome” Lily said honestly. Crossing the emotion intersection. Her eyes locked with Hugo’s and she could tell he was thinking the same thing.  
Do I do this.  
Hugo reached his plump arms around Lily’s sides. “I....think I maybe....like....you...”  
“Only maybe?” Lily grinned teasingly,  
“This is really difficult okay. I want to kiss you?” Hugo begged.  
Lily grinned and kissed Hugo hard, so much so he brained himself on the headboard in surprise. They broke into a fit of laughter, the tension broken. Their hands sliding over their bodies as they moved down the bed. Hugo kissed Lily this time, there was tongue, it lingered, and it felt good. Really good. Actually it felt so good she really wanted to know who Hugo had practiced on.  
Lily broke away with a gentle smile, her cheeks pink.  
Hugo looked at adoringly. Like she was his world and he would spend the rest of his life trying to keep up with her.  
Lily didn’t hate the thought of that. “So do you want to order room service and you can see how much I can eat. See if that puts you off” Lily teased tapping Hugo’s double chin.  
“Only if I can eat just as much” Hugo grinned.


	6. Lily

Lily heard the knock on the hotel room door. “Seriously Amelia? Have you lost your key again?” She groaned getting up off the bed. Her belly was bulging still stuffed with food from all the little cafes and restaurants where they’d stopped on their walk on the shoreline.  
“Errr. No it’s me” Hugo’s voice called back. “Amelia and Killian kicked me out of the room. So they could spend the night alone. I don’t know...” Hugo groaned.  
Lily looked at her granny panties. That cupped her plump hips and swore under her breath. “One second!” Lily called out. Thumping back onto the bed and tugging them off kicking them into her suitcase and fishing out a pair of silk ones that looked far more appealing. Not that she wanted to seduce Hugo, but she had standards.  
She rushed back to the door and heaved it open. “I’m happy to sleep on the couch” Hugo insisted. “I don’t want to make it weird or anything.”  
“Sure. So they kicked you out?” Lily commented as she ushered him inside.  
“They probably just wanted to watch a movie or something? Killian is always trying to show me these things he calls Marvellous movies. I don’t know? ” Hugo said walking into the room.  
“Hugo. She wants to fuck him” Lily said chuckling.  
“Amelia and Killian? As if, he’s jinxed. He explodes practically everything” Hugo said laughing.  
“Maybe. But trust me. They’re having sex” Hugo spotted Lily’s panties on the couch. “Who’s are those? They look like my mum’s?” Hugo said picking them  
Up gingerly with a snort of laughter.  
Lily’s face went red. “Amelia’s. She’s a mess” She said trying to laugh it off.  
“Oh sure. Except they have your name in it?” Hugo said unsure picking them up with his finger.  
“Give me those!” Lily said snatching them off him mortified. Stuffing them firmly into the bottom of her Suitcase.  
“Right. Um. Goodnight I guess” Hugo said trying to make himself comfortable on the couch.  
Lily sat on the edge of the bed. Looked at Hugo and felt her stomach twist. “You can sleep in the bed...”  
Hugo looked up. His eyes wide, “But what if I get you pregnant in your sleep.”  
Lily squinted. “That’s...not how sharing a bed even works. Did Your Dad not tell you any of that sort of stuff.”  
“He said to wait until I bond with an omega” Hugo winced. “And other stuff. But I’m not repeating any of that to you.”  
“Why not?” Lily said curious.  
“It was traumatising!” Hugo said going red. “Did your Dad’s ever give you the talk?”  
“I got two..”  
“One from each Dad?” Hugo said squinting.  
“Technically three. But no I had the puberty talk, and they talked about all the joys of periods and menstruation?”  
Hugo visibly paled. “I find Rose’s pads in the toilet. She never flushes them properly” He muttered frustrated. Then looked at Lily, “are you....”  
“Choose your next words very very carefully” Lily said crossing her arms.  
“Are you comfortable in a bed next to me?” Hugo said wincing. “I take up a lot of space.”  
Lily fell back against the bed into a fit of laughter. “How fat do you think you are?”  
“Everyone thinks I’ll be as round as Dad. Which I mean fine. But it was different he was thin at high school. He did stuff, I’m just meh.”  
“Meh?” Lily squinted.  
“Well yeah...”  
“Hugo. Are we really going to start comparing who has more to live up too?” Lily said raising eyebrow.  
“Your Dad’s have always been supportive? Mum was always insistent I get good grades and get a decent job. And I did that, Hugo Weasley Ministry Employee of the misuse of Muggle Artifacts” He gestured with his arm.  
“What’s wrong with normal? Dad always mentions how you and Killian are good at your jobs. He doesn’t have to worry about you, or constantly check in. Your reliable” Lily reassured.  
“Reliable isn’t anyone’s favourite” Hugo said rolling onto his side, his belly bulging out. “There’s Hugo Weasley. Reliably fat. Reliably a Piggy.”  
Lily put her arm around his belly and kissed his cheek. “Don’t make me be the big spoon” She whispered into his ear. “And I like reliable. A normal life. A boyfriend with a steady job. That sounds great.”  
Hugo rolled back into his back. He pulled lily onto him until they were belly to belly. Her read hair cascading and meeting his curly brown hair. Their lips met, and they started to kiss again. Hugo’s hands feeling Lily’s belly warmly. “You could do so much better than me.”  
“Hugo” Lily said gently. “Your everything I want. I’m going to have to get that on a t-shirt if you keep feeling self-conscious.”  
Hugo grinned. “Careful who you mention that too. Dad will literally make it.”  
They both burst into laughter. And Hugo Cuddled up to Lily, his heavy arm resting over her belly. Both drifting off to sleep, both smiling.

* * *

The hotel room door opened with a bang. “Oh My God. He fucks like a stallion. It felt so good his knot was amazing. And....Lily Luna Potter?! Is that a boy in your bed?”  
Hugo yawned and sat up. Shirtless.  
“A naked boy!” Amelia said her grin was wide she was holding back her amusement.  
“I’ve got pants on” Hugo muttered as he climbed out of bed sheepishly pulling on his t-shirt.  
“Uh huh. Lily. You dog. If I had known...” Amelia said looming over her best friend.  
Lily batted her away. “We just cuddled. I’m not you.”  
“You wish you were me.” Amelia commented with a grin, “I’m so telling Granny when we get back.”  
“Shut up. It’s. Shut up” Hugo snapped glaring at her and walking out.  
“Seriously. Could you not!” Lily groaned getting up.  
“He’s my cousin. I’m supposed to tease him. And you’re my best friend and basically my cousin” Amelia said. “I’m going to shower.”  
“Yeah. Well you’re not helping things” Lily murmured.  
“What? Are you actually into him?” Amelia said staring at Lily. “I thought you just wanted his Horse cock. Speaking of, Kilian’s” Amelia mimed a chef’s kiss.  
Lily pulled on sweatpants. “Yes. I have feelings for him. Because for this first time we’re not actually surrounded by all our family who make it awkward!” She said glaring accusingly. As she slammed the door.  
“Just fuck him already. You’ll thank me later” Amelia said shaking her head.  
The door opened, “No. I won’t” Lily said before shutting the door again. She went down to Hugo’s room. Hoping he was there. The door was unlocked.  
“Hey Dad” Hugo’s voice was quite hesitant.  
“Hugo! How’s Greece? I bet there’s a pantheon of girls vying for your attention” Ron chuckled back.  
“Not really. Food’s really good” Hugo said with a shrug. “Can I ask you some advice?”  
“Go ahead Hugo?” Ron answered.  
“How. How did you know Mum was the one?”  
Lily felt her cheeks go very red, and her feet stopped.  
“Depends who you ask? But because we were good friends, I suppose it made it harder to see how much she meant to me. Doesn’t help we’re both stubborn and argumentative” Ron admitted.  
The bathroom door opened, and Killian looked at Lily. He squinted at her, “Amelia?” He mouthed.  
Lily nodded.  
“Sorry” He mouthed. “I’ll talk to her.”  
Lily raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Why? Have you met a girl?” Ron asked. Lily could practically hear his grin. “I bet she’s a big girl. You love the hefty ones.”  
Lily rolled her eyes. At that moment, her feet started moving, and she put her arms around Hugo. Who stared at her in shock. Lily kissed Hugo gently. “I’m telling my Dads you called me hefty.”  
“Hugo” Ron said eyes widening, his double chin wobbling. “You and Lily? Bloody hell Hugo? I know you like them hefty. But Lily’s a whale.”  
“I can still hear you” Lily said narrowing her eyes.  
“Please Dad don’t make this even worse” Hugo groaned covering his face.  
“I won’t say anything else. But just don’t hurt her. Her Dad might kill you. And then me...and your Mum would probably let them” Ron commented. “But I’m happy for you.”  
“Bye Dad” Hugo said as Ron’s round head disappeared into the fire. “Merlin he’s embarrassing” Hugo groaned. “How much did you hear.”  
“All of it” Lily admitted.  
Hugo whimpered and rubbed her belly gently. “Oh great. That’s so great,” Hugo smiled.  
“That makes you my Handsome Hog” Lily said fondling Hugo’s belly grinning.  
“Ahem!” Killian coughed loudly. “I would like to get dressed...”  
“Breakfast my Piggy?” Hugo smiled his plump hands rubbing her tummy. Lily’s stomach rumbled loudly. “That was definitely a yes.”

* * *

Hugo and Killian sat by the edge of the pool. The girls were sunbathing again. Sitting on sun lounges, Bikini’s cupping their breasts.  
“I think those bikinis are covering less every time they wear them” Killian commented to Hugo grinning,  
“Lily can’t even do hers up now” Hugo admitted.  
“Damn. Look at you getting the fat girl of your dreams” Killian smiled.  
Hugo grinned and laughed. “Never thought it would happen.”  
“And the sex is amazing. Belly on Belly, feeling Amelia’s fat knockers and her big butt. She said she can let herself go. I said get as fat as you like, I’m still going to want you” Killian marvelled. “Can you believe that? She’s going to be massive. How was sex with Lily?”  
“We um. Haven’t...we’re waiting...”  
Killian stared at Hugo. “Your fat. We don’t have the chance to wait. Because if this relationship falls apart you can an at least say you’ve lost your virginity. Amelia was all over me, she loved it. I’m going to bring ice cream to bed tonight and stuff her senseless” Killian said patting his gut. “So use the chance and show Lily what the benefits of dating Hugo Granger Weasley.”  
Hugo pursed his lips. Considered, and thought silently. “Your right” he said after a time. And climbed away from the pool. Water dripping off his swim shorts that no longer did up. He grabbed a towel, wrapped it around himself and waddled into the hotel.

* * *

Lily waddled back into the hotel, arm in arm with Amelia. Whose belly was showing off a bunch of new stretch marks. She had been sunbathing and getting Killian to feed her. A sight that Lily found maddeningly hot. She could tell Amelia was on the verge of exploding in size.  
But maybe she wouldn’t, it was hard to tell if her relationship would work back home. Lily was apprehensive about Hugo, not because she didn’t have a lot of feelings about him. But they were family friends and well people would have opinions.  
“Urrrrrrrrp” Amelia belched, even surprising herself.  
Lily snorted with laughter. “That’s hilarious.”  
“Ah ha ha. So funny” She replied shirtily.  
“You’re getting fat you know” Lily commented. “Belly is getting fatter, Bikini fits less” Lily prodded Amelia’s belly.  
“I know. But Killian I feel comfortable with him. I feel like I can eat and not hold back. I know I’ll be massive, but we’ll be happy. We’ll have kids and lots of food...” Amelia said.  
“I thought you just wanted his dick?”  
“I came for his dick. I stayed for his personality and being able to really let myself go” Amelia smiled. “I want to be really fat. Mum will murder me but screw it. I want to be fat and I want to be Killian’s” Amelia said firmly.  
Arms wrapped around her. “Do you? All mine? My big girl” Killian beamed kissing her neck, hands jiggling her belly.  
“Mhmm. All yours” Amelia nodded melting in Killian’s embrace.  
As they entered the foyer. Lily stopped dead. Amelia wasn’t even paying attention and walked straight into her. “Why’d you stop” Amelia frowned.  
“They’re playing the song my parents danced. Well waddled too at their wedding” Lily commented, as a pianist played the familiar tune. Something was up. She could feel it.  
“Oh no...” Killian said quietly. Fear that he might have caused this. And really hoping it wasn’t going where he thought it was going.  
Lily walked closer to the Piano. And was very surprised to see Hugo sitting there. His fat fingers pressing the keys, as he tinkled the familiar melody. “Hugo?” Lily asked squinting. He was wearing a black blazer and a shirt that was straining over his belly. Buttons barely clasped.  
“Hello Lily” Hugo beamed. “I have something important to ask you” he said letting the music trail off.  
“Okay?” Lily squinted.  
Hugo got off the piano bench and onto one knee. Amelia let out a chuckle before Killian silenced her. “Lily Luna Potter. I have known you since we were little. I remember being forced by my cousins to pretend to be your brother. I remember when we would play mums and Dads and you would stuff a pillow up your shirt. You’d waddle around and pretend you were pregnant. I was always the Daddy, by your side fussing as you cradled a baby doll in your arms. I remember having my first kiss with you. When we snuck away to explore at the Quidditch World Cup. You wanted to know what it felt like. All my life has been leading up to this. For me to put my heart out there and tell you how much you mean to me. I know I’m fat, I’m gassy, I’m really unfit, I don’t even think I’ll be good in bed.”  
“Liar” Amelia coughed under her breath.  
“But I’ll try. I’ll try hard to be the best possible Husband in the world. Because you deserve perfection Lily. I love you so much. So, Lily. Will you marry me?” Hugo asked his voice shaking as he pulled out the ring box. Revealing a diamond engagement ring.  
Lily stared. She should have said no, they’d been dating for three weeks. But as she thought about it, it’d had always been Hugo. “Yes!”  
Everyone stared, Hugo included. “What? You’re kidding right?” Killian asked confused.  
“No” Lily said taking the ring and letting Hugo slide it on her plump finger. She beamed and smushed his face into her belly. “He’s right. It was always him. I am his big chubby princess. And I can’t think of anyone better” She said playing with his bushy brown hair. “It might be soon. But we don’t have to get married tomorrow.”  
Hugo smiled and heaved himself up and kissed Lily.  
“Those two are insane. No proposing till at least a year of dating” Amelia hissed under her breath.  
“Oh, I agree” Killian nodded. “Let’s erm. Leave them to it...”  
Hugo kissed Lily’s cheek. “I want to gorge with you before we go home.”  
“Feed me Hugo” Lily nodded rubbing his belly.  
“Anything for you” Hugo smiled and kissed her again.


	7. Lily

“You know I was saying have sex with Lily. Not propose right?” Killian said as they walked down the beach. Carrying their luggage across the sand.  
“Yes. But I want to wait. And I’ve got hands” Hugo smirked. “And I have a fiancé.”  
“Idiot. Her parents are going to curse you and hang you upside down from the astronomy tower” Killian grinned.  
“I’m not worried” he reassured.  
“I’d be worried. I’m peaceing out before I meet her parents” Killian commented. “We haven’t missed it have we?”  
“No. We haven’t. Found it!” Amelia said gesturing to a lampshade.  
“Seriously?” Hugo said raising an eyebrow.  
“Just grab the lampshade” Amelia said shaking her head.  
They all reached out and grabbed the lampshade and stood there waiting.  
“we didn’t miss it did we?” Lily asked sighing.  
“No. Actually I think my watch is fast” Amelia said awkwardly looking at her wrist.  
“Great” Hugo chuckled. “Got time to kiss my amazing fiancé” he smiled kissing Lily gently.  
“We’re not getting married for ages. You realise that right” Lily said wryly.  
“I’m aware” Hugo smiled.  
“God. It’s gross. You actually like her” Amelia grimaced.  
“Oh, stop it” Lily smirked. The lampshade shook, and they felt their stomachs all being pulled toward it. As they swirled and landed in a field a good mile away from the burrow.  
“I hate portkeys” Amelia muttered heaving herself up. “I also hate that it’s suddenly cold.”  
“We’re in England. It’s always cold” Killian commented, stretching. “Alright I’m going to bugger off.”  
“What? Why?” Amelia frowned hugging Killian.  
“Because your all going to your Grandma’s and I don’t overly want to meet your parents” Killian pointed out, he cupped Amelia’s cheek. “Still think your banging.”  
“Good point. Really good. Especially how their announcement is bound to fall into an argument” Amelia smiled as she ran her hands over Killian’s shoulder’s. “I’ll owl you.”  
“I can’t wait” Killian grinned and pulled her into an enthusiastic kiss.  
“Come on” Lily smiled. As she took Hugo’s plump hand. She smiled at him, “when I pass out, you’re going to have to carry me.”  
“My pleasure princess” Hugo grinned. As they started off down the hill.  
Hugo and Lily were dripping with sweat, they had patches of sweat on the shirt, which Hugo had just pulled off, and letting his fat rounded belly hang out. Wobbling as he took each ponderous step. “I... need....a... car...” Hugo heaved.  
“One of you come back for me. I’m just going to pass out” Amelia wheezed. Slowly trudging behind struggling with her two trunks. “When did we get so unfit”  
“When we spent four weeks doing nothing but eating and lazing around a resort” Lily said pulling her blouse up to wipe the sweat from her face. “It’s not much further. I think.”  
Hugo patted Lily’s belly approvingly. “I say we give up and apperate. Or you’ll lose weight”  
Lily snorted. Hugo grinned; Lily’s laughter always came out like snorts. “Fat chance.”  
“I’m starving....” Amelia groaned. “Killian ruined me. All I think about is eating now” She whined.  
“Come on. We’re almost there. Granny Weasley will spoil us. She always has food” Lily said rubbing her belly, the fleshy bulge wobbling in her plump fingers.  
They kept on and twenty minute later. After stopping another four times they reached the burrow. “I bet I look a mess” Amelia wheezed.  
Hugo had opened his trunk and was retrieving a new shirt while his old one had been used to mop up his and Lily’s sweat.  
“You look fine” Lily said eyeing her. Then throwing her some lip balm.  
“I wish I looked more like mum. And less like Dad with actual breasts” Amelia groaned.  
Hugo broke into a fit of laughter. “Seriously? You do not. You have your dads face shape. But you look like your mum a lot...”  
They shut their trunks and heaved them  
over the fence. A couple of cars were parked outside the burrow, “My Dad is already here” Amelia said as she dumped her trunk at the boot of his car. “Thank Merlin.”  
“Hugo” Lily said looking at him.  
“Mhmmm.”  
“Should we keep our engagement secret?” Lily hesitated.  
Hugo frowned. “What?”  
Lily winced. “It’s not because I don’t love you. I just think maybe we could ease into it...”  
Hugo wanted to say no. But Lily was impossible to say no too. “Okay...sure.”  
Lily winced, she kissed Hugo. Letting it linger, her hands rubbing his belly gently. They walked towards the burrow, the wheels on their luggage dragging on the gravel. The Door of the Burrow opened and Granny Weasley beamed at them, hands on her hips. “Come inside. Come inside. You all look starving did you eat.” She said prodding Hugo’s belly before he hugged her.  
“It’s good to see you Granny” Amelia said hugging her tightly.  
“You’re looking healthy Lily” Granny said as she hugged Lily. “And that’s a very nice ring on your finger.”  
“Oh. Umm thanks Granny” Lily said reddening.  
“You don’t have to say anything. Hugo wasn’t it?” Granny asked. Lily nodded. “What a good boy. Far smarter than his father.”  
Lily snorted. “I’ll tell him you said that.”  
“Is that my Lilly” Harry called, as he waddled into the kitchen heavy flabby arms held out begging for an embrace. “I’ve missed you so much, and I got barely an Owl.”  
“I was on Holiday. We were enjoying ourselves” She sighed hugging him.  
“You’re looking very healthy. Have you put on weight my Chubby Seeker” Harry said hugging her tightly?  
“Daaaad...” Lily groaned.  
“He’s missed you. Come here Lily” Cedric said smiling at her.  
“I missed you Papa” Lily said as she hugged him.  
“Tell us all about the trip? Did you have a good time? Meet some lovely Greek boys?” Harry asked curiously.  
“I got close to A Boy” she said sticking her hand in her back pocket.

Hugo collapsed onto the couch next to the Sitting Chair where Ron looked pinned down by his enormous gut. His red hair was now white and thinned with a bald patch on his head. His cheeks were round, and he had multiple chins. However, his belly was wide and enormous. Making up many rolls of fat, and bulges. Hugo’s Dad was known for being greedy, gluttonous with a bottomless appetite. He was an Alpha with a strong bond with his mate, his body showed it. “You’ve gotten fatter Hugo. Careful you’ll get too fat and then no Omega will want you” Ron said waving a fat finger.  
Hermione poked Ron’s gut. “Oh, stop it you” she said before getting up and hugging Hugo, “he’s grumpy as he’s on a diet. Six serves of fruit a day. No chocolate or sweets. The Portkey wasn’t too rough?”  
“No, it was alright. How did you get dad on a diet?” Hugo snickered.  
“We had to go to a healer for something. They took one look at him and insisted he go onto a diet” Hermione said rubbing Ron’s shoulders as he frowned. “It’ll be the usual thing.”  
“So Dad diets, gives up and starts seeing another healer?” Hugo commented.  
“Oi! I Bloody don’t” Ron said crossing his arms.  
Hermione just kissed his forehead and didn’t answer.  
Amelia smiled and hugged her Mum Ginny affectionately. “I thought Dad would be here?” She asked curiously.  
“Your Dad is in the bathroom. He split his pants...” Ginny said with wry amusement.  
“Seriously? I don’t even know why he bothers. It’s not like he was ever fit” Amelia said rolling his eyes.  
“That’s not quite true. You should have seen him on our wedding day” Ginny pointed out. “How was the Holiday?”  
“It was great. I’ve umm started seeing this Alpha actually” Amelia said quietly.  
“Please don’t have me remind you that your related to Hugo? I don’t want you becoming as Bad as the Black family” Ginny commented.  
“Urg! Mum. Merlin no. I’m dating Killian. Lily is the one engaged to Hugo” Amelia blurted out.  
“Excuse me?” Cedric said loudly.  
“Amelia. I am going to Kill you!” Lily said abrasively.  
“Lily Luna Potter. What have you done? Did you Bond with him? Oh fuck has that idiot gotten you pregnant” Cedric said firmly.  
“Dad! Calm down. No we haven’t! Honestly” Lily insisted rolling her eyes.  
“Hugo?” Hermione asked calmly. “What does she mean Engaged?”  
“Well. I Um proposed and she said yes” Hugo said hesitating. Waiting to be yelled at.  
“I didn’t think you were dating anyone? what happened to the last boy?” Harry asked Lily confused.  
“Fat Hufflepuff James?” James Sniggered as he took a swig from a beer. “Go on Lils. Tell them...”  
“I broke up with him.”  
“No. That’s not the good bit. Say the Good bit” James grinned.  
Lily shot James a look. Then squinted at her brother. “Are you getting fat? Anyway, I broke up with him because he started dieting. He actually said he liked Salad! Honestly who likes salad” She huffed. She smiled as she heard a snigger from Hugo.  
“And?” James grin broadened.  
“Stop it” Victoire said prodding his belly. “I dated other Alpha’s before you.”  
“Yeah. Well. It’s still funny.” James Muttered.  
“Hugo? Your engaged to Lily? Have you bonded with her?” Ron asked quietly. His eyes darting nervously at Cedric. Who looked like he was about to throttle Hugo.  
“No! No. We’re waiting. But...I wanted to make sure she knew how much I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.”  
“That’s sweet. Naive, but sweet” Harry admitted, examining his daughters ring. “It’s a nice ring.”  
“Well she can give it back. This is not happening” Cedric growled firmly.  
“Ced” Harry said warningly.  
“It’s my choice Dad! I can date who I want!” Lily said narrowing her eyes.  
“It’s ludicrous? How long have you even been dating!” Cedric huffed frustrated.  
“About four weeks sir” Hugo said standing up and puffing his chest out.  
“Four weeks! Hugo!” Hermione sighed exasperated. “This is your dads doing” She shot a look at Ron. “Putting ideas in your head. Where did you even get the ring from?” Hermione said looking between Lily and Hugo.  
“It was Nanna’s. She gave it to me, to one day propose with. Because she couldn’t wear it with her arthritis” Hugo admitted quietly.  
“Lily. I want you to be sensible for once” Cedric said firmly.  
“Cedric” Harry said raising his voice. “Enough. Please” Harry’s voice quivered slightly. And Cedric’s shoulders dropped. “If She’s happy. What’s the harm? We’ve known Hugo since he was a baby. He’s a good Alpha, with a steady job” Harry said rubbing Cedric’s chest, trying to calm him down. “And I can’t lose her. I don’t want Lily to pull away. I can’t lose her too” Harry said pressing his head into Cedric’s chest.  
Cedric sighed, “I remember you saying when our kids became adults. It would be easier” He said holding Harry.  
Harry looked up at Cedric, his eyes were watering. “I miss him...”  
James and Lily shared an unimpressed look. James was about to comment when he just stared. “Speak of the Death Eater” James muttered.  
Everyone turned, standing in the doorway was Albus. He was wearing a loose linen tunic, and a pair of black harem pants tucked into a pair of black leather boots. His hair was down to his shoulders. Hovering just behind him was Scorpius.  
“Hello Dad. Hello Papa...” Albus said hesitating his voice trembled.  
Harry and Cedric stared open mouthed at the prodigal son.


	8. Albus

Albus lay in the plush hotel bed. It’d had been a rather unique day. For a start he had been through a bonding ceremony with his former best friend, And father of his Son.

“Champagne?” Scorpius asked as he approached the bed. His shirt was open his body was slim and pale.

“Sure?” Albus said sitting up. “What about Arthur?”

“Dad Is taking him out to dinner. He’ll be okay” Scorpius smiled as he poured a glass of champagne. “Also, why Arthur?”

“I named him my Grandad. And I know that The Once and Future King was your favourite” Albus commented.

“Hmm. That’s not too bad” Scorpius commented. “Did you ever consider having another Baby?”

“Me? With who? The wind?” Albus laughed.

“Well. Alright. But surely you would have dated someone” Scorpius said handing him a flute of champagne.

“There was no one. I was afraid of getting hurt. And most Alpha’s aren’t particularly interested in a used Omega” Albus said quietly.

Scorpius sat down. His hand stroking Albus neck, his fingers pressed against his scent gland. “It was my biggest mistake to push you away.”

“And yet you still did” Albus turned away.

“I know. I know. And I’m not ever sure we’ll get back to exactly how it was. But I want to try to be happy. Create a life with you. Settle down” Scorpius said rubbing Albus hand.

“Do you ever speak to anyone from my family?” Albus asked curiously.

“Not really. Rose, well it made it easier. Distancing herself, Hermione I know she feels awkward. I try to avoid most of your family” Scorpius sighed. “It gets...lonely.”

Albus nodded slowly. “Tell me about it. There are times with the travellers. I considered going home. But...it was almost like I was terrified of what everyone would say.” Scorpius reached out, and Albus flinched pulling away. He stiffened and looked at Scorpius, “What do you require of your omega?” He asked flatly turning his neck toward Scorpius.

“Albus. You know I don’t want it to be like that” Scorpius said hurt.

“No. But it is. We have a child together, so you have an heir. We can complement each other, with just being friends” Albus muttered.

“Albus” Scorpius muttered heartbroken. He looked at his champagne, and skulled it down. “I thought you wanted us to be an us?”

“I do. I think. It’s just everything is complicated. I married you and I only saw you two days ago. And I think I got swept up, and for Arthur’s sake. He deserves to get to know you.”

“So you don’t have feelings for me” Scorpius muttered trying to stay calm.

“That’s not what I said” Albus answered.

Scorpius picked up the bottle and took a few gulps of champagne. So much so Albus raised an eyebrow. “I want more kids” Scorpius said. “I want to have a big family” Scorpius said taking another swig. “And I want you to be at home. Cooking in the kitchen, raising them.”

Albus almost chuckled when he saw the serious look on Scorpius face. “Okay. I don’t want to rush into that.”

Scorpius smirked and chuckled a little drunkenly. “You’d look really hot knocked up. I bet you’d get fat. Like huge and fat” Scorpius smirked. He chuckled deeply, “I really really like fat Omegas.”

Albus blinked. “Okay. I think I perhaps need to get you away from the champagne” He said trying to ply the bottle from his hands.

“Please. Don’t....I need to finish this” Scorpius said darkly. “It’s helping.”

Albus retracted his hands “Helping how?”

“It helps me not feel things” Scorpius said taking another swig. “It numbs everything. I’ve just been alone for so good damn long” Scorpius let out a sob. “Even Dad goes away, for trips. And I’m just alone. It’s like even he’s ashamed of me”

Albus bit his lip, he took the bottle and put the bottle on the chest of drawers far away from the bed. Along with his full glass. “You’re not alone” he said rubbing Scorpius hand.

Scorpius sobbed into Albus chest. “But, I don’t think we should bond tonight. I think I’d prefer you sober.”

“I have addiction issues” Scorpius admitted quietly. “An addictive personality. It was alcohol at first. After everything went wrong. It’s still my first instinct” his eyes looked toward the champagne bottle. It got bad, my father didn’t want to make a fuss. He threw out all the alcohol in the manor. Bottles of elf made red wine that had been there for thousands of years. He just disposed of it all. After that, it very quickly became food. But it was different from the Alcohol. Eating. Eating a lot, it would make my knot swell. Just eating a meal and dessert and that full feeling. It... started to take control of things. I got fat. Like fat fat” he stared at Albus ashamed. “I’m so broken Albus..”

“No. No you’re not. Just keep going. I think you need to get all this off your chest.”

“I weighed 200lbs. I would get up, eat until my knot swelled, and then I would jack off. I didn’t shower some days...”

“Wow” Albus said impressed. “What happened. Because you don’t look like you could have weighed 200lbs.”

“Dad. He sent an owl, saying when he’d be home. It sort of broke the cycle I suppose. I focused on eating better, and exercising a lot, using ointments to shrink excess skin. He does not...know. No one knows” Scorpius admitted. “I miss it at times...”

“Being fat?” Albus asked, trying hard not to judge.

“Yeah. I haven’t managed to become that turned on otherwise” Scorpius sighed, cupping his face.

Albus pulled Scorpius hands away and kissed his lips. “You can get as fat as you like. And I’ll have our children...”

“But you said...” Scorpius shook his head confused.

“I thought stupidly. That you were fine. That you hadn’t missed a beat. I guess I don’t want to say Happy. Because it makes me sound like an asshole. But I feel better that we’re both as screwed up as each other” Albus smiled pitifully.

Scorpius smiled and let out a solitary chuckle. “You really okay with me getting fat.”

“Yeah. I want you happy and wait till you see how big I got when I carried Arthur” Albus chuckled and kissed Scorpius cheek.

“It’s why I was so tempted by the chubby girl. I had the hope I could let myself go, and she would be okay with that. This is better. Much better” Scorpius sighed cuddling against Albus.

Albus laughed deeply. “That’s reassuring. Look at us, we’re both a mess.”

“We’ll be a mess together” Scorpius smiled. “Even our bonding night is a mess.”

Albus chuckled and lay down on the bed. “Well....what if we got some room service. Soak up the champagne and fill you up a little. Then. We...you know”

Scorpius blinked in surprise. “Albus. You....what...but....Merlin” he muttered staring.

“I’ll take that as a yes” Albus said hopping off the bed with enthusiasm. As he walked over and threw back the glass of champagne and picked up the room service menu. “How does Carbonara sound?” Albus commented.

  
  
  


“BRAAAAAAAAP” Scorpius face went a deep crimson colour when he let out the rather audible fart.

Albus grinned, Scorpius knot was still swollen inside him and he couldn’t move. “Gassy aren’t you”

“I’m sorry” Scorpius blushed.

“Don’t be. I stuffed you full of food. Fed you carbonara. And spoon fed you Ice cream while I rode your cock. Trust me, I’m not” Albus grinned.

Scorpius face went redder. “I...need...”

“Go on..” Albus said rubbing Scorpius belly.

Scorpius winced and let out another Audible fart. “Merlin. I’m a slob. And it’s worse because it’s turning me on a bit.”

“Hadn’t noticed” Albus grinned. He leaned down and kissed Scorpius. “I think it’s time Scorpius.”

“You sure? I’m so full. And...”

“Do it” Albus nodded. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Scorpius smirked, he let his hands feel Albus stomach. “It’s all soft. You used to be angular and hard. And now it’s all soft and loose skin” Scorpius smiled. “I love it. And I love how fat your arse is. It’s huge. I love you.”

Albus smiled. “Then get to bonding. Come on...”

Scorpius looked at the ceiling and took a deep breath. “I am going to bond with you. I’m going to bite down on your Scent gland, and we’ll be Mates. You’ll be my Mate” Scorpius said trying to reassure himself.

“I will. I’m going to be your Omega” Albus said nuzzling up to Scorpius.

“And your Alpha” Scorpius said licking Albus neck, lathering it with saliva. He began to bite his shoulder leaving love bites. Albus squirmed, horny breathy moans. That drove Scorpius to distraction he steadied Albus with his hands, before he finally bit down on his scent gland.

Albus saw stars and collapsed onto Scorpius. Scorpius smiled and felt the copper taste of Albus blood. He pulled away and began to lick the wound. Albus rocked and bayed his breathing heavy. “I came...” Albus blushed.

“Good” Scorpius said smiling. The act of bonding. Letting an Alpha, bite an Omegas’ sent gland. Well it was what you saved for someone you loved. It was a permanent mark. He held Albus and continued to lick Albus sent gland overwhelming him with his own scent. Until he fell asleep in his arms. Scorpius lay down beside him. Pulling the blanket over both of them.

Albus hand started to rub Scorpius belly as he slept. Scorpius smiled and thrust gently in and out of Albus. Quiet moans escaping between snores.  
  


* * *

At breakfast they were all sitting around a table in the suite. Arthur looked a little tired as he sat between Draco and Albus. “Dad?” Arthur asked looking at Albus. “What happened to your neck?” He asked seeing the bandages.

“Well” Albus considered. “Your Papa and I bonded last night. And it got a little rough.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. Scorpius cheeks went a deep red. “Really?”

“So it doesn’t hurt?” Arthur asked.

“No” Albus smiled and showed him, His scent gland was red and swollen and the teeth marks were obvious. Arthur reached out and pressed his fingers to it.

Albus didn’t react. But felt Scorpius leaning in close. “Can you feel that. It shows that I’ve claimed your Dad. How he’ll struggle when he’s away from me. How we’re both protective of you.”

“I can. Feels strange. Feels nice. Do you have one Papa?”

“Mine is different” Scorpius smiled. As he offered his neck. Arthur reaches across the table. “See how it feels different. It’s not as soft, it’s firmer.”

Arthur nodded. “Do I have one?”

“You will. When you start presenting in puberty. You’ll develop it then” Scorpius reassured. “That’s a few years off yet.”

Arthur smiled, and sat in his chair. Albus covered up his Sent gland and smiled at Scorpius. There was a knock on the door. “That will be breakfast” Draco commented putting down his teacup.

“Papa. Dad will wear a collar, won’t he?” Arthur asked.

Albus choked. “Excuse me? How do you know about it?”

“Grandpa told me. He said that you would be submissive to Papa.”

“I’m going to kill Dad” Scorpius murmured. “No Arthur, Albus won’t be collared. He’s too stubborn for that.”

“I am not. I can submit to you.”

Scorpius visibly hesitated. “I know. But I don’t want to force that on you.”

“It’s traditional. Your Mum was collared, wasn’t she?” Albus pointed out.

“That’s different.”

“How?” Albus frowned.

“It just is” Scorpius said gruffly.

“How?” Albus said crossing his arms.

“Because it’s not just a strap of leather. We’re an old wizarding family. There are curses and jinxes. Designed to force the wearer to become submissive. I don’t want to lose you” Scorpius murmured rubbing Albus cheek.

Albus understood. Draco returned with breakfast; each plate covered by a metal conchs. “Here we go” Draco commented. As he placed each down. “Scorpius how much did you order” he commented bemused at how heavy his plate was.

“I’m hungry” Scorpius commented. As he lifted the Conch and smiled at the large serving.

“Just because your bonded now doesn’t mean you can let yourself go” Draco warned.

“I don’t mind” Albus commented rubbing Scorpius leg, as he began wolfing down his greasy breakfast enthusiastically.

Across from Scorpius, Arthur watched with curiosity. “Can I start Dad?”

“Of course,” Albus agreed pulling off the conch. “Eat up.”

Arthur watched Scorpius for another second, before he started greedily wolfing his meal down. Big heaped bites.

Albus was mildly surprised as Arthur never ate with this much enthusiasm. It was at moments like this he wondered exactly what his son was thinking. But Albus had some idea.

A fat husband and a chubby son would not be the end of the world.

Scorpius let out a belch and patted his stomach contently. Seconds later, Arthur did the same thing. “That’s my boy” Scorpius smiled. Arthur smiled back proudly.

Albus was absolutely certain they were both going to get very fat.

* * *

Albus and Arthur assembled in Central Park. It was tough saying goodbye to their fellow Travellers who had become like a family. Magda was the saddest and gave them both the tightest hug.

“You both should come visit. The grounds at the Manor are vast, everyone could stay if they wished” Albus said warmly.

“Perhaps. I wouldn’t want to assume. Be happy Albus. Look after Arthur” Magda replied.

Albus nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Bye Magda! Bye Sandor!” Arthur waved. Hugging Albus. “Where are we meeting Papa?”

“They are coming here. They organised to have the portkey leave from here, so we don’t have to move our belongings” Albus explained gesturing to the trunks and packed down tent. “It’ll be strange going home” he sighed.

“But we have Papa. He’ll look after us” Arthur smiled.

“He will. He loves us both quite a lot” Albus admitted. “Do you like your Papa.”

“I do. He’s nice, and cuddly. And gives me lots of hugs” Arthur smiled. “Are you and Papa going to have babies?”

“We will” Albus admitted. “There might be one in there already.”

Arthur rubbed Albus belly. “Papa put a baby in Mum?”

“Hey. I thought I was Dad?” Albus frowned.

“Mums have baby’s. that’s the rule” Arthur insisted.

“You grew in my tummy, and you never called me Mum before?” Albus squinted.

“But I didn’t have a Papa before” Arthur replied insisting.

“You’ve got one now” Scorpius grinned. As he walked.

“Papa! Did you put a baby in Mum‘s tummy?” Arthur asked hugging Scorpius.

“Apparently it means I have to be called Mum now” Albus said rolling his eyes.

“Hopefully I did” Scorpius nodded lifting Arthur up and hugging him. “You know it’s important we set a good example and get big and round. So your Mum doesn’t feel self conscious” Scorpius said chuckling.

“I want to be really really big” Arthur said hugging Scorpius tightly. His words quiet. “When my tummy is full it feels nice.”

“You are definitely my son” Scorpius said chuckling as he pulled Albus into a hug. “Let’s go home” Scorpius said kissing Albus enthusiastically. Arthur made a face of disgust and jumped out of Scorpius arms.

“Careful Arthur” Draco commented. “Help me move your tent beside our trunks” he insisted.

Scorpius cuddled Albus protectively, his hands rubbing Albus belly. “How long till we know?” He asked kissing Albus neck.

“A few days. I don’t want to rush” Albus admitted.

“If you are. We can celebrate. We’ll eat in bed” Scorpius smiled grinning.

“You are too excited too see me pregnant. It’s not that interesting” Albus insisted patting Scorpius shoulder.

Draco and Arthur dragged the tent over to the other trunks. “Alright. We should be ready. Portkey should be in about a minute” Draco said patting Arthur on the shoulder.

Albus smiled “hold my hand tight. And don’t let go” Albus insisted. The portkey activated, and they held on. The luggage was swept up into it. And as they twirled and spun they landed with a thump on the grounds of Malfoy Manor.

Scorpius groaned as he heaved himself up, he gestured to the large manor. “This is the family home. Your home” He said to Arthur, “one day. Your going to inherit it.”

“I’ve raised him six years without spoiling him. Don’t ruin that” Albus chuckled.

“Ignore him” Scorpius whispered. “Come on, you have to pick out a bedroom.”

“I get to pick?” Arthur stared.

“Of course, you do!” Scorpius grinned.

Albus sighed and waved his wand at the luggage. Sending it into the house. Draco smiled at Albus, “Have you spoken to your parents yet?” He asked.

“Not really. They do not even I know I had Arthur. I’ve kept them purposely at arm’s length” Albus explained.

“Well. Scorpius and I are your family now too. We will support you completely” Draco reassured. “Especially as my son doesn’t seem to want to wait around to have more children.”

“He’s rather keen to see me pregnant. Which seems like something he’ll regret” Albus chuckled.

“He’s loved you for years. I think he’s happy to finally have you back” Draco smiled.

* * *

Scorpius kneeled and kissed Albus belly. “I knew it. I made you, you’re going to grow inside Albus and make him fat. Properly fat.”

“Stop it” Albus blushed. “I can make myself fat on my own”

“Just let me love you” Scorpius whined kissing Albus belly. “Your pregnant. With my baby. A family” he beamed. “I want to be outnumbered by our children. Let’s fill every room in the house with a baby”

“Alright calm down. I’m a week along. Let’s not go insane” Albus pointed out.

“I want you to make your Mum waddle. I want you to make him fat and greedy. Big big belly” Scorpius said whispering.

Albus sighed. “Your going to be doing this for the next nine months aren’t you?”

“Absolutely!” Scorpius beamed. “I’m getting fat. I don’t want our baby to be starved.” He stood up and cuddled Albus. “I love your sent. You smell heavenly. I just want to grow fat in your arms.”

“And you will. It’s what happens to mates with strong bonds” Albus commented.

“Mhmmm. Dad has been nagging me to get you collared. I told him; you hadn’t consented” Scorpius explained.

“Don’t put this on me. I told you I was fine with it” Albus said frowning. “You were the one who got weird.”

“Urg. Don’t make me talk to him about it. I am trying to convince our foetus to make you fat. I think I’m winning him over” Scorpius grinned.

Albus chuckled and kissed Scorpius. “Talk to him. Or I’ll diet.”

Scorpius stared in horror. “Alright. Alright. I’ll talk to him.”

“Now can I please pour this pregnancy test out. I am holding a cup with my pee in it” Albus begged wryly.

“Go ahead” Scorpius chuckled, as he pouted. Albus tipped it into the sink and turned on the faucet. “Arthur will be so excited. And I’m excited” Scorpius beamed.

Albus chuckled warmly. “It’ll be nice to share it with you. I should probably OWL my parents.”

“We’ll go as a family” Scorpius smiled.

* * *

Scorpius knocked on the door to the study. “Dad?” Scorpius asked hesitating.

“Yes Scorpius.” Draco asked looking up.

“I wanted to let you know. We’ve talked about it and I’m not collaring Albus” Scorpius said firmly. “I would appreciate if you dropped the conversation.”

“Sit” Draco said firmly.

“Father. I’ve said my piece” Scorpius insisted.

“Sit” Draco requested.

Scorpius sat down, “I’m not a child. I can make my I own choices in a relationship.”

“Certainly” Draco concedes. “However, you’ve been granted a certain amount of leeway in your relationship. However, it would be wise to Collar him.”

“Dad” Scorpius said gravely. “I don’t want to lose him. I like him the way he is”

“Scorpius collaring isn’t something that changes them. Certainly, in encourages the wearer to be submissive, but it is not harmful. Albus certainly won’t become docile” Draco said his lips curling into a smirk.

Scorpius sighed. “Dad, I’m just scared. I have a son I know nothing about. And I don’t want Albus to become submissive because I don’t know if I can cope” Scorpius sighed rubbing his face.

“He’s easy to look after. He clearly likes you, just be worried when he becomes a teenager?” Draco pointed out. Scorpius looked perplexed. “You weren’t exactly an easy child.”

Scorpius conceded. Draco nodded and pulled out a wooden polished box, he opened it and inside sitting on the velvet interior was a black collar. “It was your mother’s. I thought perhaps you would want to use this one, and there are no charms on it. Beyond the normal traditional magic.”

Scorpius nodded quietly. “Albus is pregnant.”

“I’m not surprised” Draco smiled. “Congratulations.”

“Thankyou.”

Scorpius picked up the box and left the room. Albus was in the kitchen, Arthur was on the counter, mixing some batter with a spoon. “What are you making?”

“Chocolate Muffins!” Arthur smiled.

“I bet they’ll be delicious” Scorpius grinned scooping up a fingerful of batter.

“They will be. If you and Arthur don’t eat all the batter” Albus said raising an eyebrow. “How did your talk with your father go?”

Scorpius put the box on the counter.

“Oh. Well. I suppose it could be worse. I told you I was fine with it?” Albus pointed out.

“I know. I know. He talked it through with me. And he gave me my mother’s collar” Scorpius admitted.

“Really?” Albus said surprised. “Put it on then” he encouraged.

Scorpius gulped and gave Albus a deeply passionate kiss. “You sure?”

“Yes. I am” Albus said firmly.

Scorpius pulled out the collar and undo the buckle. He looked at Albus and smiled, as he walked around him and did up the collar around Albus neck. “How do you feel?”

“Fine?”

“No changes?” Scorpius winced.

“None” Albus chuckled.

Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief. And hugged Albus passionately.

“So, do you need any help?” Scorpius asked.

“No. Because I want to take them when we go see my parents” Albus commented.

“Oh. Yeah, of course. Right” Scorpius nodded rubbing his neck. “We probably ought to owl them.”

“Probably” Albus nodded hesitating. “Or we could just show up. It’s going to descend in argument anyway.”

“I’ll be there by your side. If it comes to it. I’ll stand up for you” Scorpius insisted rubbing Albus arm attentively.

Albus smiled gently, his hand stroking Scorpius chest.

  
  
  


**Now:**

  
Albus walked across the gravel. They’d gone to his home first but no one had answered the floo. They figured perhaps the Burrow would be a good second option. Otherwise at worst, it would be nice to see Albus grandmother. Although not biologically related Granny Weasley, treated Albus and his siblings like they were any of their grandchildren. Although Albus wasn’t certain she’d be particularly pleased if he showed up after so long. They crossed the gravel, Arthur was holding their hands tightly. As if he was uncertain, exactly what to expect. Which to be fair was accurate. Albus felt the gravel crunch under his feet as they got closer to the Tall higgledy-piggledy home. He spotted his Dad’s car and a few of aunts and uncles cars too. As they reached closer voices were raised. His Dad was yelling, something about a boy. Lily was yelling almost as loudly.

He’d forgotten how much they fought. Albus felt his feet stop working. “It’ll be okay” Scorpius murmured. “And if it’s not we can leave.”

“Yeah” Albus nodded. His fingers tightened around Arthur’s. he began to run through all the possible situations and explanations. They all sounded rather terrible.

They reached the back door, Albus tried the handle and it opened. He saw James, who looked well Fat, proper fat. Albus felt a smile curl, as he stepped inside. “Speak of the Death Eater” James muttered.

Everyone was staring, the looks of shock confusion and horror. Whatever argument or conversation I’d interrupted had died away.

“Hello Dad. Hello Papa...” Albus said hesitating his voice trembled.

His parents stared, Cedric tall and broad and fat. His brow was furrowed. Older, tired, and as grumpy as always. And his Papa Harry, his hair was greyer, tired. He looked fatter, but that wasn’t a surprise.

Albus could see their looks, the confusion the uncertainty. The fear that he would leave again. He hadn’t even told them he was interested in boys.

James got up and walked over, a bulging gut leading the way. He was surprised to see him fat, he was never fat. Always muscles and cocky and idiot and Alpha. Never Fat, never content, calm. He pulled Albus into a tight firm hug. “Thank Merlin. You’re okay, you’re really okay. And you didn’t get an abortion.”

Albus pulled away suddenly, staring at James in shock. “How did you know? No one knew? Does...”

“Albus” James grinned. “You left the pregnancy test in the trash.”

“Oh” Albus muttered uncertain what to say. “Fuck...”

“Seriously. I’m just, I’m glad you’re okay” James muttered into Albus ear. Albus felt his eyes start to tear up. He felt Arthur pulling on the back of his shirt.

“Give them a second Arthur” Scorpius said quietly.

James pulled away; he’d cried too. Albus wiped his eyes he let out a defensive chuckle. He pulled Arthur to his side, “This is my son. Arthur.”

“Merlin. He’s bigger than Henry” James said scratching his neck as he squatted. “I’m James. Your Uncle”

“Hello” Arthur hesitated and looked up at Albus uncertain. Albus smiled back. “I’m Arthur.”

“It’s nice to meet you” James grinned. “He looks so much like Scorpius. Although he has your eyes Al” James commented. “But Arthur? Really?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Eat it Tubby” Albus muttered Coolly.

“I Missed you Albus” James Grinned further.

“Al” Harry said gently. “Your home? I don’t...” his eyes tracked to Arthur and then to Scorpius. Confused and Hurt. “What about your Job.”

“There was never a job” Albus said looking at his feet. Scorpius pulled Arthur against him, pressing hands over his ears. “I left because I was ashamed. I felt alone and I didn’t want to be a disappointment again.”

“Oh Al” Harry said staring, he pulled Albus into a cuddle. “My sweet omega. You would never be a disappointment. “You had your first child” Harry said his hand drifting across Albus face. Albus could tell he was hurt, by that, how he’d want to guide Albus through it.

“I had help”

Harry looked at Scorpius. Who shook his head?

“For the last few years. I was living with a community of Travelers made of witches and wizards. They helped me give birth to Arthur and raise him. I ran into Scorpius a few weeks. I’d been so damn careful. And we just met again” Albus sighed wearily. “I never planned to come home.”

“But your letters?” Harry asked.

“I thought it was easier”

Harry looked at Scorpius. Then back at Cedric. Who stood silent his lips pressed together. “You should have had more faith in us.”

Albus stepped back defensively. Scorpius arm curled around his stomach.

“Your home now. If you leave again, we will hunt you down and drag you home by your collar.”

Albus nodded he felt like. A child being told off. Like no time has passed at all. “Yes Dad.”

“How’s your son? I want to spoil him.”

“He’s my everything” Albus admitted. “He’s enthusiastic, honest. Sweet. So clever”

Cedric smiled and hugged Albus. Holding him so tightly, he smiled and peered at Arthur. He patted Albus back, his fingers rubbing Albus hair. And his fingers touched Albus collar. He pulled away from his son suddenly. “Albus. Are you wearing a collar?”

“Yes” Albus answered simply.

Cedric’s eyes flared with anger and rage. He turned and glared at Scorpius. With deep hate. “You collared him” Cedric growled darkly.

Scorpius bristled and stared Cedric down, glaring instinctively. “He’s my mate. I want him collared.” Albus winced, he knew it was a lie, but Scorpius was standing firm.

“It’s backward. Albus what is wrong with you” Cedric said taking his sons hands. “You know how backwards Collaring is. Merlin, I thought we raised you better than that.”

“It was my decision. Albus submitted. If you have a problem with it. Take it up with me” Scorpius answered pushing himself between them.

“Bloody Malfoys. I knew you would do something like that. When you became friends, you pushed him away and now you’ve decided you want him again” Cedric said his arms folding.

“Come home. Away from him” Cedric said taking Albus hands tightly.

“Don’t touch him” Scorpius bristled as he forced himself between Cedric and Albus.

“Scorpius” Albus said pleadingly.

“Albus. I can tell what he’s thinking. I don’t want him near you. Or the baby” Scorpius said firmly. He gripped Albus hand tightly. “You know I need you”, Albus started to cry into Scorpius arms. “It’s okay. I’m here. Your Alpha..” Scorpius kissed Albus sent glad. Albus let out a whimper and hugged Scorpius tighter.

The tension was palpable. Cedric and Scorpius looked on the verge of killing each other. “Baby?” Harry asked hope dancing on his words.

“Scorpius. I think we should go” Albus said quietly.

“Please Stay” Harry begged.

“Albus needs to eat anyway. We’ll go” Scorpius agreed.

“Well then” Mrs Weasley said coming over and roughly pulling them both into a hug. “You’ll Stay. I’ll get you both fed. Your both so grown up now” She said brushing past Cedric.

“And look at this boy” Mrs Weasley grinned. “I’m your Great Grandma. Do you like sweets.”

Arthur nodded as he looked at all the adults nervously. Mrs Weasley ushered them over to the dining table and fussed.

“I’m sorry Granny” Albus muttered.

“You did what you thought was right” She said gently. “But what have you been eating. Your so frail?”

“I have love handles” Albus muttered.

“You need to eat up” Mrs Weasley insisted.

“That’s what I said” Scorpius grinned.

“Your good to him, aren’t you?” Mrs Weasley said with a ferocity.

“I know I’m not going to get a third chance with Albus. And I’m not screwing this up again” Scorpius smiled. “Albus is my everything.”

Mrs Weasley patted his shoulder. “I always thought it was silly you dated Rose. You were too good for her” She commented. “Now let’s get that baby of yours fed.”

Albus blushed. Lily walked over and sat down next to him. “I missed you” Lily said hugging Albus warmly.

“Your so much fatter” Albus muttered.

Lily glared. “I’ll just leave. Because you saved me from an argument.”

“Yeah. I heard, what did you do” Albus grinned.

“I got engaged to Hugo. We have only been dating for a few weeks” Lily admittedly sheepishly.

“That’ll do it. Still we’ll be pregnant together!” Albus grinned.

“No. No I’m not pregnant. We just got engaged because we love each other” Lily admitted.

“Well that’s weird” Albus grinned. Lily laughed.

“So you and Scorpius. I want to see your place” Lily grinned.

“Of course. Bring Hugo” Scorpius smiled. “You’re an aunt to our boy.”

“You’re my aunt?” Arthur asked.

“Yep. And the big fat boy with brown hair, that is my fiancé. Your uncle Hugo” Lily smiled.

“Wow. Papa you’re going to get that big right?” Arthur asked Scorpius.

Scorpius went crimson and peered over at Hugo, who waved. “Err....yes...eventually...”

“Maybe less. We’ll see” Albus grinned.

“Did I miss anything” Neville wheezed, as his enormous 600lb body. Pounds and pounds and pounds of flab and lard built up as his wobbled over to Ginny and Amelia. “Sorry...Stairs. There’s my piglet” Neville said raising an arm.

“Hi Daddy” Amelia grinned hugging his belly. “You missed a lot actually. I have so much to tell you.”


	9. Ronnie

Ronald Alastor Potter or Ronnie to his mates was enjoying being home alone. He was sixteen and arguably the tallest in the family, a few inches taller than Dad. Papa had mentioned Dad had shrunk a little bit with age. An odd sort of brown sort of blonde coloured hair, he hated it. He used to have white blonde hair as a child but apparently grew out of it.  
He was also a giant disappointment because he partially was not that Alpha his Dad has wanted. Dad was hoping for another Alpha like himself or James. Especially after Albus and Lily turned out to be Omega’s. It was compounded when although Ronnie was good with a broom, he just didn’t have any interest hurling himself around a quidditch pitch until he squinted hard enough to give him an aneurism.  
His parents were out at his Papa’s not actually grandparents, but the closest equivalent there off. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to his see his Grandma and Grandad. But his Dad had been on his back all summer and he was desperate for a wank without fear of being walked in on.  
After all was twenty. Alright, fifteen minutes alone that difficult. Apparently yes, it was a huge ask.  
Ronnie leaned back in his chair. His pants resting contently on his feet. While Artie’s hand was wrapped around his cock. Nine inches of meat when erect, he’d measured after being paranoid it wasn’t that big. Gripped tightly in his hand, he tugged on it firmly. His knot swelling in his cock, only making the sensation more intense. His Moans loudly erupting from his mouth.  
His mind wasn’t in his bedroom, his mind was elsewhere. Imagining he was anywhere else.  
He was imagining bending someone over the Gryffindor common room couch Firmly fucking that seventh year Cam who filled out his uniform so well. Ronnie was convinced he was wearing a size smaller to show off his muscles. He like every other Alpha in school wanted to ride him like a stallion.  
Cam had to have a fat arse, it’d be so hot to fuck and dominate his arse. He wanted to breed him to fatten Cam up while everyone saw that he’d done it.  
Ronnie moaned, and felt himself getting close. He clenched his hand tighter, jacking firmer.  
Then he heard the door downstairs.  
Fuck.  
He was so close.  
Ronnie felt his knot tense, as cum shot out of his dick, ropes hitting his chest and splattering. Ronnie milked the remainder out. And rubbed it into his round fat belly.  
Then he heard the sound of his Dads footsteps on the staircase.  
Double Fuck.  
There was a knock on the door. “Don’t come in!” Ronnie yelled springing up and tripping colliding with the door.  
“Ronnie. Open up, I want to talk” Cedric said firmly.  
“I’m Err...Busy. Doing extra stuff for school” Ronnie lied wincing, even he could admit that was a bad lie.  
“Ronald” Cedric said firmly. Ronnie winced even his Dad knew it was a lie. He tugged at the door, and Ronnie pressed harder. “Downstairs. Five minutes”  
“Yes Dad” Ronnie sighed. Ronnie heard his Dad walk further down the corridor. He sighed and cleaned himself off into a t-shirt. Wiping the cum off his belly, and thickly spraying deodorant.  
He pulled on his pants and walked downstairs, putting his glasses back on.   
“Honestly collaring himself. It’s obscene” Cedric ranted.  
“Dad, he did it because he wanted too. He looked Happy to me” Lily’s voice replied drifting out from the laundry. “Papa. Which setting do I use, so it doesn’t shrink my clothes again.”  
“Your just fat Lily. Stop eating and your clothes won’t shrink” Ronnie commented as he walked down. “Who got collared?”  
“Your brother” Harry answered.  
“James?” Ronnie snorted. “He’s the biggest Alpha, why would he collar himself?”  
“Other brother” Lily replied. “And your hardly skinny yourself Ronnie. Mr XL Hogwarts Robes.”  
“Other...Albus is back?” Ronnie said going quiet. “Since...when?”  
“A few days. Scorpius brought him home” Harry said simply. “They are Bonded now.”  
“Fuck me” Ronnie said scratching his neck.  
“Language” Cedric growled.  
“What. It is a lot. So, where is he?”  
“Staying at the Manor. He’s living there with his Son”  
“Son? Scorpius have a secret kid?” Ronnie said collapsing onto the couch.  
“Albus did. He’s Scorpius son” Cedric frowned forehead creased, as he sat in his well-worn sitting chair.  
“Wow. So, Lily how was your trip?” Ronnie called.  
“Oh, we don’t need to get into that” Lily replied, followed by the Rumble of the washing machine. “I still don’t get why you just don’t washing charms instead of using a muggle appliance.”  
“Because neither of us are particularly good at them” Harry replied.  
“I would like to get into why your now engaged to Hugo of all people. He is the size of a house. I thought you wanted an Alpha who’s fit and handsome” Cedric commented.  
“I’m engaged to Hugo because he felt right. There’s this pull between us, and we’re taking it slow Dad” Lily sighed.  
“Your dating Hugo? Hugo who’s so fat he can’t even go ten minutes without eating. Hugo who can’t touch his feet he’s so round?” Ronnie questioned in confusion.  
“Ronnie. Give it a year and you’ll be as fat as him” Lily replied narrowing her eyes.  
Ronnie went crimson and Cedric turned to Ronnie, “We should get you on a diet” He commented.  
“Strip some pounds off you before you go back to school and get even fatter in your sixth year” Cedric said prodding Ronnie’s belly. “I still can’t believe how fat your becoming.”  
Ronnie groaned and buried his face in a cushion.  
“Why don’t you complain about Lily’s weight? She’s huge” Ronnie muttered. Lily whacked him in the back of the head.  
“Because I’m an Adult. And your just lazy.”  
“Papa! Lily hit me” Ronnie whined.  
“Did she. You’ll be fine” Harry said wryly.  
Ronnie glowered and sank into the couch. “I hate you all...”  
“What do you see in him?” Cedric asked Lily. “Really? Why is he your soulmate?”  
Lily looked at her father unimpressed but sighed rolling her eyes as she whispered something in her ear. Cedric’s face went increasingly red as he blushed in horror.  
Ronnie smirked to himself, and caught a smile curling on the edge of Papa’s mouth.  
“Yes well in that case. We ought to start planning your wedding sweetie” Cedric said back pedalling.  
“Oh yeah. Like I’m going to let you and Papa plan my wedding. Honestly” Lily rolled her eyes.  
“Well I better get dinner on” Harry commented heaving himself up.

* * *

  
Ronnie scratched his belly; he’d gotten another stretchmark on his belly. But with the amount he was eating, it’d be another roll of fat soon.  
Still it was a Wednesday, Lily who looked even more round after her holiday If that was possible. She had been enthusiastically making out with Hugo. Ronnie could even pinpoint the exact moment when Hugo came in his pants, without lily even touching him. Honestly, his walls were too thin, he was mildly disturbed he knew anything at all about his sisters Love life. They had gone out, and as Wednesday was his Dads date night they were out too. So he would be home alone, so Pizza and he’d listen to whatever broadcast came on the wireless.  
He’d spent the last hour carefully composing a letter to his best friend Courtney as everyone called them. They were a muggle born, who’s catholic parents had never particularly been keen on their child being a wizard. If it was not for the fact the Ministry of Magic requires muggle born wizards to attend formal education. They would probably be sent to a Catholic school.  
“Dad? We have stamps, right? I need to send a letter the muggle way.” Ronnie called out.  
“In one of the draws near the front door? Why don’t you send it via Owl?” Harry asked poking his head around the bedroom door.  
“Their parents freak around magic. They received an owl once from Tommy one Christmas, and honestly apparently, they put them in a prayer cupboard for six hours” Ronnie explained.  
Harry winced, “well. Send it at night and ask the owl to put in the letterbox. I have to do that for my uncle sometimes or he’d never answer.”  
“Thanks” Ronnie nodded. “And what’s the number for the phone in the study.”  
“It’s written on the phone, on a bit of plastic.”  
“Thanks” Ronnie smiled, and sniffed. “Are you wearing cologne.”  
“Yes. Your Dad is taking me to a nice restaurant” Harry smiled.  
“Which we’re going to be late for” Cedric’s voice echoed from downstairs.  
“I had a mountain of paperwork” Harry explained. “Oh. And Albus will be over to keep an eye on you. He also wants to raid his room.”  
“The one you kept like a creepy shrine.”  
“It wasn’t a shrine.”  
“I don’t know. Well, I don’t need a babysitter. I’m sixteen.”  
“I’m also smart enough to not trust any of my children to not set the house on fire” Harry replied, as he passed Ronnie and headed down the stairs.  
“Albus. Thank you for coming. Your Papa has cooked dinner for you both. And lily said not to wait up for her.”  
“Good because she’s an adult. It is ridiculous that you find it necessary. For me to babysit my teenage brother. He’s seventeen.”  
“Yes still young enough to burn the house down” Cedric commented firmly.  
Albus sighed wearily. “Right. Have a good date night. Please don’t get pregnant.”  
“Oh. Gross. I don’t need the image of their fat bloated bellies rubbing against each other” Ronnie shuddered.  
“Just for that. We’ll be extra loud” Cedric grinned as he put an arm around Harry.  
“I’ll help you with some silencing charms” Albus whispered.  
“Thanks. Bye Dads” Ronnie waved, as one after the other they climbed into the fireplace. “You can go home now” Ronnie said after a beat, certain his parents weren’t coming back.  
Albus grinned. “Dinner first. I’ve tasked Scorpius with cooking, and I want to want to avoid food poisoning.”  
“So... your back. And...”  
“Married.”  
Ronnie nodded. “Why? How was your job?”  
“No job. I was living with some Travellers and had a baby. The job was a lie so they couldn’t badger me” Albus admitted as he wandered into the kitchen. “Has everything moved?”  
“Nope. I don’t think so” Ronnie commented. “So you went full Gypsy’s tramps and thieves?”  
Albus looked at him blankly as he grabbed a tray from a cupboard.  
“It’s a Cher song?”  
“Fag” Albus grinned.  
“Bottom” Ronnie replied.  
“Proudly. Pregnant twice to the same man, who has an amazing cock” Albus commented.  
“Your pregnant?”  
“Yeah. First trimester, I’m going to end up massive” Albus sighed. “So? Considering I was the person you came out to at eleven. Which admittedly was probably my fault for introducing you to some of my erotic novels. What’s news?”  
“Honestly. I’m fat.”  
“Well. You were always chubby. So that’s not new” Albus grinned. “James will outweigh you soon.”  
“Right? Dad was saying he is getting fat. Which is impossible it’s James! He almost made Dad put the naked calendar he did for charity.”  
“He did what?” Albus said cackling with laughter. “Do you still have that?”  
“No I just burned it. Seriously. There are some things I don’t need to see” Ronnie muttered. “So Is Scorpius your soulmate?”  
“Yeah. Collared and everything” Albus said tugging his shirt to reveal it. “Should have seen Dads face. Scorpius literally peed a little” Albus laughed and grinned. “It’s good to see you” He commented as he plated up dinner. “Is this all there is? I’m pregnant and hungry...”  
“Dad thinks I’m too fat.”  
“Oh bugger this. We’re ordering Pizza” Albus muttered. Ronnie grinned.  
“I’ve missed you.”  
“Missed you too Ronnie” Albus replied. Then stopped. “I’m sorry I only wrote. And you couldn’t reply.”  
Ronnie shrugged. “You still wrote to me. It helped, no one else gets me.”  
Albus walked over and hugged Ronnie and frowned as his head hit Ronnie’s chest. “I hate that you’re a giant. That’s just cruelty.”

* * *

Ronnie used Owlie his owl to deliver his letter to Courtney. After he and Albus ended up scoffing Two large pizzas each and garlic bread between them. Talking and venting, Ronnie had missed it.  
Albus was the sibling he was closest too. They both liked boys (Although Ronnie liked girls too) and were nerds. But Ronnie always felt like Albus did not try to belittle him. No matter what Albus would defend him.  
He had really missed that. It had been a long five years.

* * *

  
The phone rang, and for a second Ronnie was really confused as to who had the number. Then he remembered.  
“It’s for me” He called out. Hoping, as he picked up the phone.  
“Hey…Ronnie?” Courtney sweet effeminate voice answered back.  
“Hey. You okay? Things have been weird, and I’ve missed having you to vent too” Ronnie smiled as he sat down in a chair, which creaked ominously.  
“Not great. My Mum and Dad have been rough. They have made me go to church every week and sit between them. Like I’m going to make a run for it” Courtney groaned.  
“Really? Fuck” Ronnie groaned.  
“Yeah. I caught Mum throwing holy water over my Hogwarts stuff. Honestly, I just...” Courtney sighed. “It’s becoming a bit much. My Sisters fiancé, this Italian Asshole named Matteo called me gay. Dad freaked out big time, he went on this whole rant, that I could never be gay” Courtney breath went quiet. “He locked me in the prayer cupboard and made me pray the gay away.”  
“So you like Vag now?”  
Courtney chuckled. “Fuck I wish. I wish, God literally only knows what Dad would do if he found out I’m Trans” Ronnie heard a sigh followed by a quiet sob. “And I’m going into heat...and I don’t know what to do.”  
Ronnie went quiet. “Come over here. Stay here for the rest of summer” Ronnie suggested staring at his feet. His hand was shaking.  
“I can’t. My parents hate wizards. They won’t let me” Courtney replied. “I don’t know how I’m going to cope. I’m already anxious because there’s no way I can get my parents to use my preferred pronouns. It’s already starting to get so bad I can’t do anything but pleasure myself. And it’s not like at school where I can get away with fingering myself as I watch four beefy Alphas strip naked and get undressed every night” Courtney voice went quiet and breathy.  
“Right...” Ronnie said uncertain how exactly to reply when it turned out he was getting perved too. “And you like watching me naked...”  
“Yes” Courtney replied breath catching in their throat. “You’re so manly. That big fat belly. I want to lick every stretchmark with my tongue. I need you. I need you Alpha...please...please Alpha” Courtney voice went high pitched and whiny. And at a guess Ronnie assumed they had a hand down their trousers. Ronnie had never felt his knot become swollen so fast before.  
“Of course, you do. You need my cock. You need me to fuck you” Ronnie suggested. “I want to bend you over the common room couch and pound you so hard. So hard...” Ronnie said quietly recalling his dream.  
Courtney let out a groan, and a quiet sob. Their breath was shaky. “I better get home. My Parents will worry.”  
“Courtney” Ronnie said firmly, a growl deep in the pit of his stomach coming out.  
“…Ronnie...I can’t” their breath was shaking. “When school goes back. A few more weeks, maybe if I can get down the street, I’ll call you again” Courtney whimpered.  
“Yeah.”  
“I’m sorry. I have to go”  
Then they hung up, Ronnie head dipped as he hung up the receiver and sighed wearily. He hands were shaking, and his knot was swollen aching to be touched.  
“Are you okay?” Cedric asked from the doorway.  
“Fine” Ronnie lied instinctively.  
Cedric frowned and waddled over sitting beside his son. “You don’t look fine. Who was it?”  
“A friend from school”  
“An omega?” Cedric asked.  
Ronnie nodded, “yeah.”  
“Your omega?” Cedric asked.  
“No” Ronnie quickly answered his face reddening.  
“But you want him to be?” Cedric guessed.  
Ronnie looked away and shrugged. “They worry me.”  
“Omega’s often do. Dumbledore wanted to kill me after I bonded with Harry. For a start Harry was fourteen, but at the time it just felt so so right, and I was cocky” Cedric smiled wistfully.  
“You were fourteen? But Papa said you didn’t bond until fifth year?”  
Cedric laughed. “We didn’t start dating until fifth year. It was in the prefect’s bathroom, after the first task. I was being stupid, but I bonded with him. Harry didn’t even realise, but I was a colossal git about it” Cedric admitted. “Harry had mentioned how he liked this girl cho, and well. I asked her out first out of jealousy.”  
Ronnie stared agog at his father. “After you had bonded.”  
“Yeah. I did not even tell your Papa what we’d bonded until during the third task in the maze.... He hated me, I don’t blame him” Cedric sighed, “I’m lucky. If he hadn’t been so angry at me, I might have won the cup and well...you wouldn’t exist” He prodded Ronnie’s nose.  
“I’m assuming there’s a point here I’m missing.”  
“Listen to your gut. If that boy?”  
“Person. They are Trans nonbinary. They go by Courtney”  
“If Courtney is the one. Then the moment your back together, don’t let them leave your side.”  
Ronnie nodded, “But if they’re not. His parents they are terrible to them. And it scares me. They just let it happen, and I’ve told him to come here or stay or something.”  
“Ronald. They’re the one, I can tell because I watched your whole-body change when you spoke to them. I don’t think either of you realise how much you subconsciously have bonded already” Cedric patted Ronnie’s leg. “And if Courtney needs to move in here, They’re welcome.”  
“You think they’re my soulmate?”  
“Absolutely” Cedric smiled. “I can see it in your eye. You just want to keep him safe. The feeling is awfully familiar.”  
“Really?”  
“Absolutely” Cedric grinned. “Just use a condom.”  
“Dad” Ronnie groaned mortified.  
“I’m just saying. It would like to avoid any of my children having children before they graduate” Cedric muttered. “You could still do with a jog.”  
Ronnie ignored him.


	10. Ronnie

Courtney had called Ronnie about a week later, asking to meet up one afternoon at KFC. Courtney wasn’t there when he arrived, so he ordered himself the fourteen-piece family feast, and set to work inhaling the fried chicken. Anything chicken was his weakness, and it tasted so damn good. He was on his fifth piece of chicken when Courtney arrived. A nervous smiled flickered across their face. Tight blue jeans and a baggy burgundy hoodie, that would not have looked out of place under Gryffindor robes.  
“Hi” Ronnie said chewing with his mouthful. Aware he probably looked like an utter pig, but Courtney had seen worse.  
“Hey” Courtney sat opposite. Their eyes fearfully darting around the restaurant, pulling down their hood, revealed some red marks on his neck. Panic rolled through Ronnie’s chicken filled belly before he realised the marks were Hickeys. He squinted and felt his stomach turn in jealousy.  
“Who left those” He growled jealously as he tore into a piece of chicken.  
Courtney blinked bewildered for a moment before realisation washed over him. “Oh. Just a Grindr hook-up. It’s sort of why I wanted to meet up”  
“Right” Ronnie nodded starting on another piece of original recipe chicken greedily. He kept staring at the hickeys and just wanting desperately to make his own bigger hickeys of Courtney’s neck.  
“Heat has been bad. I’ve been sneaking out seeing guys from Grindr. Out of desperation, waiting till my parents are in bed. Anyway, I hooked up with this guy and fuck my luck. He turned out to be my sister’s fiancé’s best friend. So I think my parents know. They’ve been at work all day, and I am terrified” Courtney admitted a weak smile. “I don’t know what to do.”  
“Come home with me” Ronnie replied simply. “My Dads are cool.”  
Courtney held their head in their hands, “I know. I know. I just want to see their reaction. But I need back up.”  
“Right?” Ronnie squinted his eyes glued to the hickeys.  
“Would you stop staring at my neck, you’re not a vampire” Courtney said pulling the hood back up, cheeks red.  
“I don’t like you’ve been with other guys. It’s not...right” Ronnie commented ripping into another piece of chicken trying to hide his jealousy. And failing.  
“Alright. Well. You being a jealous git isn’t helping right now. I need you to follow me home, and if I don’t give you a signal from my room. Come find me...”  
“That’s it? That’s your plan?” Ronnie said swallowing.  
“What would you suggest?” Courtney said crossing his arms.  
“I’ll call my Papa, who’s the head of the Aurors. Then he can legally remove you from an unsafe situation” Ronnie commented.  
“Would. Would they do that?” Courtney hesitated.  
“Yeah. Dad reckons your my Omega” Ronnie snorted trying to play it off.  
Courtney blushed and looked away, “he could be right...maybe” he said looking anxious. “But you wouldn’t me.”  
Ronnie looked up, “Fuck off. Of course, I want you. Your hot as fuck” Ronnie said affronted.  
“Oh” Courtney said reaching a hand toward Ronnie. And holding it tightly, “And your Dads are fine if I move in...”  
“Yeah. As long as I don’t get you pregnant” Ronnie nodded, taking a swig of Mountain Dew.  
Courtney grimaced. “That’s a few years off.”

* * *

Ronnie hated this, really really hated this. He stood across the road a bucket of chicken pressed against his belly. He really needed to stop eating, but at this point it was out of fear. And he was absolutely certain, it was purely out of nerves.  
He munched on another piece, not caring that crumbs were going down his chin, or the fact Muggles would probably stare.  
“Normally I’d comment. But I don’t blame you. You get the stress eating from me” Cedric commented. “Can I have a piece.” Ronnie nodded and held a bit out. “So their inside?”  
“Courtney just went in yeah” Ronnie said taking a big bite ripping chicken and it’s deep fried casing apart.  
“And he has the coin that Harry gave him” Cedric questioned.  
Ronnie nodded and pulled out the coin. It was enchanted so when Courtney felt threatened, he could squeeze it tightly, and its partner would glow white. “Yeah. And Papa is under his invisibility cloak at the door.”  
“Do you think it’s going to badly? His parents might be accepting.”  
“Their parents. And no I don’t doubt it.”  
“Sorry. Yes their” Cedric said correcting himself. Cedric put an arm around Ronnie. “It’ll be alright. Your Papa is good at his job.”  
“Ah. Fuck” Ronnie swore, as the coin glowed white hot. Before he could call out to his Dad. Harry had taken his cloak off, folding it onto a pile. He stood and held a hand up, as Ronnie handed the bucket of chicken to Cedric and pulled his wand out.  
“Put it away” Cedric said firmly. “Your underage. You’ll be charged if you use Magic, let your Papa do his job.”  
Ronnie sighed and slipped it away. “I hate this. I hate this so much.”  
“I know” Cedric agreed. “And I’m never going to give you permission too. But keep eating” He said handing the bucket. The door opened and Harry opened the door with his wand and walked inside.  
Ronnie nodded and stuffed chicken into his mouth. In what felt like ten long minutes, it which Ronnie just inhaled a lot of chicken.  
He let out a tremendous burp, when the door opened and Courtney walked out, Harry levitating their trunk with his wand.  
“BRRRRRAAAAAAAPPPPP” Ronnie let out tremendous belch and patted his gut. Courtney looked up and Ronnie caught a glimpse of a smile. They walked over; Courtney looked wistful. Caught between sadness and elation, as they approached.  
“Have you been eating this whole time” Courtney teased prodding Ronnie’s belly, which only caused another belch to erupt.  
“I’m hungry” Ronnie lied.  
Courtney smiled and patted Ronnie’s belly, “I mean it’s not that surprising, your always hungry Ronnie.”  
Ronnie blushed bright red. And glimpsed his Papa smirking. “Are you okay? I’m guessing your coming home with us.”  
“Yeah” Courtney sighed. “I was right. My parents knew. I think if I hadn’t prepared, they were going take me to conversion therapy.” He took Ronnie’s hand. “I’ve said goodbye. Which is a weird, good, but bad and strange feeling”  
Ronnie pulled Courtney into his arms and held him tight against his belly and was suppressing every urge to belch and ruin the moment. Courtney pressed tighter voice shaking as he hugged Ronnie’s tight belly, breathing him in. Ronnie felt his face flush red as he struggled to hold back a gassy burp. “URRRRRRRRRPPPP” he loudly unleashed.  
Courtney giggled in amusement, “Alpha pig” they whispered quietly.  
Ronnie grinned; Courtney was his mate. His Dad had been right, Courtney belonged in his arms.  
“Well. Let’s get you back home, I Don’t what we’re going to do about a bed for you” Harry said looking at Cedric.  
“Well we could give him Albus’s” Cedric pointed out. “Bed not room.”  
“He can share with me” Ronnie frowned.  
“Ronnie. You’re a big boy, in height and width, your feet hang off the bed as it is” Cedric commented wryly.  
“Look. Let us just get them a new bed and be done with it” Harry decisively.  
“Then I can get on with becoming immobile” Ronnie replied patting his belly. Cedric and Harry stared at him aghast. “Jeez, it was a joke...”  
“It’ll happen” Courtney said under their breath. Ronnie grinned at Them, they were one hundred percent Courtney was his soulmate.

* * *

Ronnie had to admit this was good. Although he had not officially talked about his feelings with Courtney. They were sort of dating; they hadn’t kissed but they cuddled a lot. Often Courtney would curl up to Ronnie’s belly and lick his stretchmarks, or rub his belly as he stuffed his face until his gut ached. Which was frankly heavenly. And sharing a bed where Ronnie could cuddle into Courtney, feeling their chest rise and fall in his arms, breathing him in.  
They just hadn’t admitted that they were dating. Or kissed. And Ronnie suspected that he would have to make the first move. Which concerned him. Because he didn’t know what to do. He was a virgin and the thought of asking his siblings sounded horrifying.  
“Ronnie? You okay? You look like you’ve just pissed yourself” Courtney said prodding Ronnie’s bellybutton.  
“Just thinking” Ronnie winced awkwardly, “BRRAAAAAPPPP”  
“Why does that worry me” Courtney grinned patting Ronnie’s spherical gut.  
“Not bad. Promise. I was thinking about us” Ronnie insisted backpedalling.  
“Still worrying. I actually been thinking a bit too” Courtney explained. Ronnie visibly tensed. “Because I’m now sort of considered an adult. It means I can transition” Courtney said his cheeks going pink.  
“Woah. So you’d be a girl?”  
“Yeah. I didn’t think be able to this soon. I thought it’d be years away. More hiding from my parents” Courtney smiled and rubbing Ronnie’s belly slowly. “But...If you’re unsure, it’s okay” Courtney winced hesitant.  
“What?!? No like go ahead. Seriously. I want you happy. I really do. I’ll bond with you now or later. I just...yeah. Courtney, I like the inside you” Ronnie said trying to communicate his feelings, but suspecting he sounded a bit dumb.  
Courtney smiled biting his lip. His eyes started to tear up, and he pressed against Ronnie. “It’s dumb. But thank you. I just...”  
Ronnie hugged Courtney back, “I love you” it felt right to say. And he meant it.  
“I love you too. I really really do. Also, the fact your fat it’s so hot. You don’t understand how slick I get sometimes.” Courtney murmured. “Especially how much you eat.”  
“I just want to be big. Really, big, and I know deep down I don’t want to be immobile. But I want to be enormous, and I love that your so slim, that contrast is hot” Ronnie admitted honestly, his hand cupping Courtney’s cheek, his thumb catching a tear.  
“I want you big too” Courtney agreed. “But seriously if I transition. Your not going to freak out. Because I don’t know if I can lose you.”  
“It’ll be weird I suppose. But it’s you, and that won’t change. And I’m Being i, so I don’t hate breasts and big arses” Ronnie smiled. “How big are your breasts going to get?”  
Courtney grinned. “Yeah, I don’t know” They said with a wry smile. “You want some big ones to play with, don’t you?.”  
“Whatever happens. Happens” Ronnie grinned.  
“Well. I’m also not against putting on a bit of weight either, i enjoy how your so much bigger though.”  
“You know I can’t pick right” Ronnie pointed out. “But I like whatever you want to do. I want you happy in your own body. Giant breasts or perky small breasts.”  
They sighed. “Which is great. But unhelpful” Courtney pouted; Ronnie grinned back. “I’m also going to have to start wearing bras. And stuff, but it’s kind of exciting and fills me with relief knowing I’ll feel finally like myself.”  
Ronnie smiled and kissed Courtney gently. “I can’t wait to see you happy. I’m always going to support whatever you want to do.” He admitted honestly.  
Courtney smiled, and pressed against Ronnie, rubbing his belly gently it felt good. Swollen and stuffed and adored by an omega. “Thankyou Alpha” Courtney smiled.

* * *

  
Ronnie sat the kitchen table; he was due to go back to school. And Courtney wasn’t. Their whole world was going to change. Ronnie hated that he would miss it. He really hated it. He hated he wouldn’t see it happen and then it would be like the old Courtney thin, sweet who was nervous and timid about coming out as Trans to his roommates. They would go away and a new Courtney, and he knew it’d still be the same person underneath it.  
Yet..he was scared.  
“So it’ll be a week. I’m getting admitted tomorrow” Courtney grinned enthusiastically, “The healers explained how it works and it’s so different than what Muggles do. It’s not invasive. It still requires Huge amounts of magic, but I’m so excited” Courtney beamed.  
Ronnie smiled; it was hard not too especially at Courtney who just seemed so Happy. “I wish I could be with you” he admitted.  
“It’ll be pretty dull” Courtney said trying to reassure him. Ronnie didn’t look so certain. “So, with Muggles if they’re Trans it’s more invasive, they start on estrogen and usually take that. Breasts start growing and hormones change and stuff. Sometimes they’ll get bottom surgery” Courtney cupped Ronnie’s hand. “When I was originally thinking I’d have to do it like Muggles. I wasn’t ever going to get bottom surgery. I’m a wizard I can carry a baby” Courtney smiled. “If you ever wanted children that is.”  
“I’d like children” Ronnie nodded. “But it’s not like that? The muggle way?”  
“No” Courtney grinned, and their face lit up. “It’s like some weird alchemy. So it works on the same principle as a Polyjuice potion. Where instead of completely changing you into someone else. It instead shuffles your DNA and reassembles it. So my personality won’t change. But my outside will look like what I would like if my body had worked out how it should have been in the first place.”  
“You’re going to become a baby?” Ronnie stared grinning slightly.  
Courtney laughed and whacked his hand. “Not quite. Although I’m mildly concerned, I’m going to get big breasts...and back problems.”  
“I’ll still love your back problems” Ronnie grinned. “How Big?”  
“Oh your such a man. Good god” Courtney laughed chuckling.  
“If they’re huge. I’m buying you tonnes of push up bras” Ronnie beamed.  
Courtney started to cry with laughter. “Your an idiot. A giant idiot. But I love it..”  
Ronnie grinned. Even if he was terrified inside.

Eventually he had repacked his trunk twice, Courtney had gone to bed early. Excitement radiating from them, they’d shared a long tender kiss. One of the last few before everything changed.  
He was sitting on the couch nervous, “are you going to bed soon? Or am I going to have to remove the charm on the fridge so you can raid it” Harry commented as he kissed Ronnie’s forehead.  
“I’m just nervous.”  
“About school?” Harry stopped.  
Ronnie shook his head, “About Courtney.”  
“Oh” Harry nodded and sat down. “Want to talk about it?”  
Ronnie pressed his head against Harry, “I’m scared. I’m scared that they’ll change, and I won’t love him in the same way. That’ll be different...”  
Harry gripped Ronnie’s hand tightly. “You’re a smart boy. And so caring” Harry said hugging Ronnie’s belly. “And I think you already know the answer.”  
Ronnie sighed. “I know. But still and I can’t say this to them. It’s unfair.”  
“Change is always scary. Of course, it is. And yes, your whole relationship could turn upside down. It’s not because you’re afraid you’ll no longer be turned onto them?”  
“I’m Bi. So no. It’s just I don’t know.”  
Harry smiled gently. “You’re scared. And that’s valid. But I can tell you that this is making Courtney so happy, especially with how strong your being. I don’t know how well they’d be coping if they didn’t have such a good alpha to rely on.”  
Ronnie nodded a little reassured.  
“All my children growing up. James married with children, Albus with a child and another on the way, and lily dating Hugo. Which honestly, we should have seen coming, and I expect they’ll have a half a dozen children at my guess” Harry mused, “and then there’s you. My youngest, someone who cares so much, You make me proud. So proud, Your a lot like Cedric you know. Your so stubborn. But you care.”  
“Is that why he’s always on my back to loose weight?”  
Harry chuckled hard, “No. that’s because he’s terrified, you’ll become immobile and never move out.”  
Ronnie blinked and squinted. “Why does it sound like your okay with it?”  
“Because I am” Harry grinned. “I want you happy. Whatever form that takes. It’s also probably punishment for naming you after your uncle. That you’ll end up as fat as him. Now Bed.”  
“Right” Ronnie groaned getting up. “Night Papa”  
“Goodnight.” Harry smiled, as Ronnie went up to bed, Courtney was already asleep, Ronnie climbed in and pressed his belly against her. It wasn’t long before he fell asleep to the sound of their breathing.

* * *

Ronnie consumed a mouthful of bacon.  
“Dude leave some for the rest of us” Joshua Smithson grinned from across the rest of the table. Muscular, broad shouldered, and cocky. “I know you can eat about six serves but leave some for the rest of us.”  
“Eight” Ronnie corrected chewing.  
There was a groan of disgust from Marcus and Tommy. “Chew with your mouth closed.”  
“Potions first Big Ron!” Joshua asked. “You don’t have Courtney to copy off.”  
Ronnie sighed. “I’ll be fine” he lied.  
“So what’s happening? are they coming back? Because their bed is gone completely” Tommy leaned forward, short and wide and oily brown hair hanging down over his eyes.  
“Kat said there’s an extra bed in the girls dorm” Marcus commented.  
“Yeah” Ronnie nodded, he hadn’t really thought about that. He wasn’t sure if he liked the idea of not having Courtney close by. He was used to that.  
“Ronnie? You know when they’re coming back? I know your shagging them now” Marcus grinned warmly.  
“We haven’t shagged. Okay” Ronnie said pouring a goblet of orange juice. “But I don’t, Dad said they got out of St Mungo’s a few days ago. But he said Courtney would wait a few days until they come back.”  
“Or maybe they’re back today” Joshua grinned. “Damn...”  
Ronnie’s head snapped in the direction of the doors to the great Hall. Walking down the aisle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table. Was Courtney, they looked well. Different was an understatement.  
They were still the same height, and their hair brown was now shoulder length and wavy. Their robes which always looked baggy on their short skinny frame, were tighter. His jumper was straining across his chest.  
Ronnie felt his mouth go dry. Courtney had always looked hot, in a cute way. But this is was woah. He instinctively crossed his legs and his mates sniggered.  
“Hi” Courtney smiled.  
“Damn. Court look at those tits. Did you get a boob job too” Joshua said rather loudly?  
Courtney’s cheeks turned the cutest shade of pink, before she smirked. “All natural. I think it’s something I can thank my Dad’s side for, Mum always thought she’d gotten a boob job. But honestly, now I’m not so sure” They commented. “Hi.”  
“Hey” Ronnie croaked staring up at Courtney in wonder. Studying every little change, their face was softer feminine, lips plumper, still had the same mole on their jaw, and the same pimples. “You look.... wow” He muttered.  
Courtney grinned. “Right. Feel my tits, their big and heavy. Seriously. I thought someone had pinned me down when I awoke” They pulled their jumper forward and looked invitingly to Ronnie.  
Ronnie hesitated then slipped his hands up their shirt and felt in a bra. Two round breasts. “Damn” he breathed out.  
“Gentle” Courtney bit her lip. “They’re a little tender. But yeah. The swelling has gone down, and everything feels right.”  
“Yeah?” Ronnie grinned up at them.  
“Yeah” Courtney grinned back. The same dorky grin he’d fallen I love with. “I look in the mirror and it feels right. Although I don’t like my hair. It‘s a bit...ehh.”  
“I like it” Ronnie grinned, removing his hands from under their jumper and twirling it between his finger.  
Courtney smiled and kissed him hard. Ronnie found a lot of relief in the fact Courtney tasted the same. His Dad had been right, they were still the same inside.  
“So erm. What pronouns do you want us to use?” Marcus asked.  
“Oh. They and Them is still fine. But I think I would prefer She and Her going forward. It’s going to be weird getting used to this” Courtney grinned sliding in next to Ronnie hand in his lap. “More bacon?” They asked scooping up some bacon.  
“Yeah” Ronnie grinned.  
“Merlin it’s unfair. Yeah Your thick in all the best ways?” Joshua commented.  
Courtney raised an eyebrow. “I weigh the same. Ish.”  
“Except now your hot.”  
“And taken” Ronnie growled, as Courtney fed him a piece of bacon.  
Eventually people started leaving for class, Courtney holding Ronnie’s hand tightly. “It’s weird. I have to pee sitting down, which I mostly did anyway. But it all works” Courtney commented, “I tested.”  
Ronnie raised an eyebrow. “You..did..”  
“Oh. I also made a promise to your Dad to not get pregnant till after graduation” Courtney commented. “And next Hogsmeade trip we’re going clothes shopping.”  
Ronnie groaned. “Great” he muttered wryly. “You’d look cute pregnant.”  
“Oh I know. You have a belly fetish. You’re just begging to see me get fat” Courtney grinned.  
“No. I’m...”  
Courtney turned to Ronnie. “You want me to get fat with belly rolls and heavy fat breasts. Legs covered in cellulite and a big fupa” Courtney smiled leaning against Ronnie’s gut. “And why should I let you have all the fun getting fat..”  
Ronnie’s eyes widened. “Fuck” He muttered, embarrassed that Courtney had managed to get him hard.  
“That’s what I thought” Courtney grinned confidently as she tapped his crotch. “Come on. We’re going to be late.”


End file.
